For Number One
by AMD Buldozer
Summary: Sekali lagi. Konohamaru menemukan sisi lain dari seorang gadis bernama Hyuga Hanabi.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer : Tidak perlu ditanya lagi Masasshi Kishimoto.  
AU, OOC, Rewrite, Republish.

* * *

Prolog.

Di dunia ini, ada hal yang lebih menyebalkan dari sekedar menunggu antrian super panjang maupun koneksi internet yang supert lelet. Dan bagiku, hal itu adalah jika ada seseorang yang terus memelototiku selama berjam-jam tanpa kelihatan ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

Dilihat dengan tatapan tidak ramah memang tidak menyakitkan maupun membahayakan, selain itu sebab aku tidak terlalu kenal dengan orang yang bersangkutan aku juga tidak merasa sakit hati maupun marah. Satu-satunya yang kurasakan sekarang adalah terganggu.

Terganggu setengah mati.

Namaku adalah Konohamaru, lima belas tahun, anak terakhir dari tiga bersaudara dengan dua orang kakak perempuan. Dan sebagai informasi tambahan, aku baru masuk SMU empat bulan yang lalu sehingga seperti yang sudah kalian tebak. Aku anak baru, baru kelas satu.

Orang sering bingung ketika diwawancara kerja atau disuruh menceritakan tentang dirinya, tapi aku bukanlah salah satu dari orang-orang itu. Sebab satu kata saja sudah bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana aku luar dan dalam.

Normal.

Aku tidak punya hobi, nilaiku rata-rata, tinggi rata-rata, dan wajah. Tolong jangan bahas wajahku sebab untuk yang satu ini adalah pemberian yang di atas dan tidak masuk dalam area kekuasaanku

Kalau ingin menyamakanku, sepertinya rumput yang bergoyang sudah sangat cocok digunakan sebagai perbandingan. Rata-rata, tidak menonjol, dan tidak punya apapun yang pantas untuk diperhatikan.

Berbanding terbalik dengan kedua kakaku.

Mereka populer, cantik, pintar di banyak bidang, selain itu mereka punya kemampuan sosial yang sangat bagus sehingga teman-temannya tidak bisa lagi dihitung. Seperti magnet, mereka akan menarik perhatian dan secara tidak sadar mebuat orang di sekitarnya mendekat.

Sangat bertolak belakang denganku.

Hanya dengan hadir di tempat yang sama, keberadaanku bisa mereka hapus dengan mudah, bahkan tanpa melakukan apapun. Entah itu di rumah, sekolah ataupun , mereka selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dan sumber kebanggaan.

Benar-benar hampir sempurna.

Aku tentu pernah bermimpi untuk jadi seperti mereka, hanya saja mimpiku itu ketinggian. Untuk ukuran orang sepertiku yang punya otak pas-pasan dan kemampuan sosial yang bahkan bisa dibilang di bawah standart. Menjadi seperti mereka adalah sama dengan tidak mungkin.

Aku tidak membenci mereka. Itu adalah fakta, tapi meski begitu aku masih merasa iri pada keduanya. Karena itulah pernah aku berusaha mati-matian dan melakukan semua yang kubisa agar bisa setara dengan mereka. Tapi sayangnya semua usahaku itu gagal.

Seperti yang sudah kutuliskan sebelumnya. Menjadi seperti mereka adalah sama dengan tidak mungkin. Aku menyadari fakta itu dua tahun yang lalu. Dan sejak saat itu juga aku berhenti berusaha dan memilih jalan lain. Jalan untuk memulaii masa kehidupanku di sekolah baru sebagai murid yang normal.

Dengan begitu aku tidak akan pernah bisa membenci mereka dan menyalahkan mereka atas apa yang tidak bisa kulakukan. Kalau aku menyalahkan mereka padahal masalahnya pada diriku sendiri, rasanya aku sudah egois dan hanya mencari kambing hitam atas semua kegagalanku.

Lagipula sudah banyak orang yang bilang kalau aku tidak punya bakat. Dan kata-kata mereka itu memang benar. Jadi aku tidak akan memaksakan diri dan melukai diriku sendiri seperti yang sudah kulakukan dua tahun yang lalu.

Setelah cerita panjang lebar yang kuberitahkuan pada kalian, aku harus minta maaf sebab yang ingin kuceritakan pada kalian semua bukanlah hal-hal tentang mereka. Melainkan seorang gadis yang terus-terusan memelototiku selama pelajaran.

Namanya adalah Hyuuga Hanabi. Anggota OSIS, ketua kelas, icon kelas satu, dan pemegang skor test masuk tertinggi sekolah untuk tahun ini.

Kalau kau sudah pernah melihatnya sekali bisa kujamin kalau aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

Secara fisik dia punya postur di bawah rata-rata murid seumurannya. Dari hasil pengukuran seminggu yang lalu aku masih ingat kalau tingginya hanya seratus empat puluh lima senti meter. Bisa dibilang kalau bentuk tubuhnya itu setara anak SMP tahun pertama.

Meskipun dia punya postur yang di bawah standart tapi dia punya charm lain yang seperti sudah kubilang, akan membuat siapapun tidak bisa melupakannya. Wajahnya sangat manis. Pipinya kelihatan sangat lembut, mata bundarnya indah, bibir pink kecil nya sangat imut dan hidung mungilnya benar-benar lucu.

Aku tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi penampilannya sudah sering membuat jantungku rasanya seperti kelupaan berdetak.

Hanya saja tentu yang dia punya bukan hanya penampilan manisnya.

Selain pintar. Di kelas dia selalu mampu menghidupkan suasana pelajaran yang membosankan, dia rajin dan dia juga mudah diajak bicara sehingga banyak yang akrab dengannya.

Jika aku bertukar tempat dengannya dan dia jadi adik kedua kakakku, keluargaku yang sekarang mungkin akan benar-benar jadi keluarga yang sempura tanpa flaw seperti sepertiku.

Selama empat bulan ini dia sudah beberapa kali mencoba mengajaku bicara, tapi aku sendiri tidak pernah mengajaknya bicara dan hanya menjawab seperlunya. Tapi meski kami jelas kurang komunikasi, aku sudah bisa tahu kalau dia bukanlah orang yang bisa kuhadapi.

Bagiku. Dia terlalu silau untuk dilihat.

Aku ingin kalau hubungan kami berdua tetap seperti itu sampai lulus. Tapi yang di atas berkehendak lain, permintaanku tidak dikabulkan dan aku malah diberi cobaan yang sama sekali tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Selain punya sifat baik yang sudah kusebutkan, dia punya sifat lain yang sangat menyusahkan. Sifat yang membawa kesialan bagiku.

Ambisinya untuk jadi nomor satu. Ambisinya untuk bisa mengalahkan kedua kakakku. Dan demi bisa mewujudkan ambisnya itu, dia memutuskan untuk menantangku memperebutkan rengking satu di sekolah.

Menurut logikanya yang sangat tidak logis. Sebelum mengalahkan kedua kakakku dia harus mengalahkanku terlebih dahulu karena aku adalah adik mereka. Sangat tidak logis, tapi hal tidak logis itu sudah cukup untuk membuat terpaksa terikat dengannya selama satu semester ini.

Tolong jangan ada yang bilang kalau masalahku ini ringan.

Sekarang coba bayangkan dan pilih sendiri. Diberi suntikan super sakit yang hanya terasa selama beberapa detik atau gatal-gatal selama seharian penuh?

Sebelum ada yang memilih aku akan memberi kalian informasi tambahan. Selain karena umurnya yang memang sudah habis, sakit, kecelakaan, atau dibunuh ada juga orang yang memilih bunuh diri untuk mati karena hidupnya dipenuhi hutang dan dibully oleh orang lain.

Jadi yang namanya gangguan itu kekuatan sama sekali bukan main-main.

Pindah sekolah? Tidak mungkin.

Orang tuaku tidak kaya walau memang tidak miskin, tapi meminta pindah sekolah dan menyuruh mereka menghabiskan uangnya untuk alasan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan pada keduanya sama sekali bukan keputusan yang bagus. Sleain itu, sekolah terdekat lain adalah di kota tetangga yang mau tidak mau harus memakasaku mengeluarkan biaya lebih untuk tempat tinggal dan tentu saja makanan.

Aku ini memang bukan anak yang baik-baik amat tapi tentu aku masih cukup baik untuk memikirkan kebutuhan ekonomi keluargaku meski mereka berdua bahkan jarang sekali menyebut namaku. Intinya aku tidak mau membebani mereka karena masalah pribadiku.

Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menghela nafas dan memarahi diriku sendiri.

"Sialnya!"

Selama beberapa bulan ini, sepertinya kehidupanku tidak akan tenang bagai air sungai yang dibendung seperti sebelumnya. Dan kalau aku mati di saat itu mungkin saja aku akan jadi hantu. Sebab pasti aku tidak akan mati dalam keadaan tenang.

* * *

Selama setahun lebih gak aktif saya memutuskan untuk membaca kembali fic yang sudah saya publish, dan di saat itu juga saya memutuskan kalau semua yang sudah saya tulis itu masih belum "Production Ready" (soalnya saya dulu masih belum tahu apa-apa) jadi saya remove. Untuk mempublishnya, saya harus nulis lagi. Dan nulis dari materi yang sudah ada/ngedit itu lebih susah dari write from scratch jadi pasti buat end akan lama.

Semoga masih ada yang mau baca.

Special thanks untuk : Lenovo Axioo (collaborator)


	2. Lawan aku! Seriuslah!

Selamat membaca saja.

Disclaimer : Massashi Kishimoto

* * *

Lawan aku! Seriuslah!

Ketika jarum jam menunjuk ke angka lima, sebuah jam waker yang kuletakan di atas meja belajarku berbunyi dengan kencang. Saking kencangnya, aku bahkan sampai bangun secara tidak normal karena kaget seperti mayat hidup. Tapi berhubung aku sudah mengalami tidur tanpa mimpi yang kuanggap tidur dengan kualitas terbaik, aku tidak menyesal sudah dibangunkan. Malah akan gawat kalau aku tidak bangun-bangun.

Rumahku adalah bangunan bertingkat dua dengan dapur, ruang tamu, ruang makan, dan kamar kedua orang tuaku berada di lantai satu. Tapi perlu kuingatkan kalau rumah kami bertumbuh ke atas dan bukannya ke samping bukan karena kelebihan dana, malahan sebaliknya. Karena tidak ada dana lagi untuk membeli tanah tambahan diputuskan kalau pembangunan ditujukan ke atas.

Setelah bangun, hal pertama yang harus kulakukan adalah menuju ke dapur untuk memasak setelah melewati kedua kamar kakakku yang berada di sebrang ruanganku.

Kamar Hinata dan Sakura, kedua kakak perempuanku yang masing-masing punya jarak umur satu tahun satu sama lain. Dua orang yang sudah sukses membuatku ingin menuju jalan sebagai murid sekolah yang biasa-biasa saja, normal, dan low profile.

Di sekolah mereka jadi idola dan di rumah mereka adalah maskot. Ibuku selalu saja membicarakan mereke berdua pada setiap kesempatan yang pada akhirnya membuat hal itu jadi semacam kebiasaan. Setiap makan malam, apapun yang kedua kakakku lakukan akan jadi headline yang harus diberitakan. Membuatku hanya bisa berkomentar 'ya' dan 'oh begitu' untuk menjawabnya.

Saking fokusnya membicarakan kedua anaknya itu, kadang Ibuku mungkin sampai lupa kalau aku ini juga anaknya.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kalaupun Ibuku ingin membicarakan hal-hal tentangku dia akan kekurangan materi karena tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dariku. Hal itu membuatku sering terpisah dari pembicaraan dan menjadikanku seperti orang asing dalam keluargaku sendiri.

Hanya saja tolong jangan salah paham. Aku selalu berbicara seakan aku ini korban dan kedua kakakku itu adalah kriminal, tapi yang sebenarnya terjadi tidaklah seperti itu. Apa yang terjadi padaku bukan salah mereka melainkan diriku sendiri, karena itulah aku tidak membenci keduanya.

Mereka hanya terlalu silau untuk dilihat dan terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau.

Hari ini kebetulan kedua orang tuaku sedang tidak berada di rumah, jadi tugas menyiapkan makanan dilimpahkan padaku secara sepihak.

Padahal aku punya dua kakak perempuan yang hampir sempurna tapi kenapa aku yang diberi tugas untuk menyiapkan makanan? Jawabannya gampang!

Aku sudah bilang 'hampir' kan?. Manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, adalah hukum alam yang teraplikasikan di dunia ini. Meski kedua kakakku bisa melakukan banyak hal tapi sepertinya yang di atas mencoret kemampuan untuk bisa memasak dari daftar bakat mereka. Jadi akulah yang terpaksa harus menyiapkan makanan untuk kami bertiga.

Aku memang bisa memasak. Tapi jangan tertipu dengan kata memasaknya, aku masih seorang remaja laki-laki yang kurang pengalaman dan ketergantunganku pada kedua orang tua juga masih tinggi. Jadi kemampuan kulinerku mentok hanya sampai nasi, mie instant, dan telur goreng.

Berhubung masakan yang kubuat itu sangat sederhana, kegiatanku itu bisa selesai dalam waktu yang lumayan singkat. Setelah kusiapkan peralatan makan untuk kami bertiga, aku segera menuju kamar mandi dengan cepat. Sebab kalau tidak cepat aku bisa repot nantinya.

Jika kedua kakakku tiba-tiba bangun dan masuk ke kamar mandi duluan sudah pasti aku akan telat berangkat sekolah, sebab pengalaman membuktikan kalau waktu mandi mereka itu dua kali lipat waktu mandiku. Atau bahkan mungkin tiga kali lipat.

Aku ingin bertanya sebenarnya mereka itu melakukan apa saja di dalam, tapi tentu aku tidak pernah benar-benar menanyakannya. Kalau aku melakukannya mungkin mereka akan berpikir kalau aku ini adik yang mesum.

Dengan mandi super cepat menggunakan sabun anti kuman nomer satu, kira-kira dalam sepuluh menit aku sudah kembali di kamarku yang kecil untuk berganti baju.

Harusnya setelah itu aku sudah bisa santai, tapi sayangnya tidak. Selain tugas memasak aku juga diberi tugas yang entah kenapa sejak lima tahun lalu menjadi kegiatan rutin yang harus kukerjakan setiap hari. Membangunkan kedua kakakku.

Orang pertama yang harus kubangunkan adalah kakak pertamaku, kak Sakura. Karena dia punya hobi membaca yang tidak kenal waktu, dia sering membaca sampai larut malam dan bahkan pagi lalu tertidur dengan buku menempel di wajahnya. Sebab waktu tidurnya bisa dibilang singkat dia jadi susah dibangunkan karena selalu ngantuk.

Jam waker harusnya bisa memperingan pekerjaanku, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana setiap dia membeli satu. Benda itu hanya akan bertahan selama dua hari sebelum masuk tong sampah. Demi efisiensi ekonomi, akhirnya diputuskan kalau akulah yang akan jadi jam wakernya.

Orang kedua, siapa lagi kalau bukan kakak keduaku, kak Hinata. Kalau kakakku yang satu ini memang suka tidur. Sebab dia ikut sangat banyak kegiatan yang menguras energi, dia jadi punya kebiasaan tidur cepat dan bangun telat.

Untuk kasusnya, jam waker sama sekali tidak punya fungsi apa-apa. Meski alarm terus berbunyi dengan keras di samping telinganya, entah kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa bangun sebelum ada yang mengangkat badannya.

Begitu mereka bangun, aku langsung menuju ke kamar lagi dan mengambil tasku lalu turun ke ruang tengah untuk menghabiskan waktu sambil menunggu mereka berdua selesai bersiap-siap. Setelah kami bertiga berkumpul, acara sarapanpun dimulai dengan diam, diisi dengan kediaman, dan diakhiri dengan kediaman.

Kak Hinata beberapa melirik ke arahku tapi pada akhirnya dia tidak berkata apapun, lalu ka Sakura seperti biasa sibuk dengan bukunya sedangkan aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Sehingga pada akhirnya, meski kami itu saudara yang sudah hidup bersama belasan tahun kami jadi seperti kumpulan orang asing yang tidak saling kenal.

Sebab tidak ada pihak ketiga yang membuatkan teh celup untuk menghangatkan suasana, atmosfir dingin itu terus menempel sampai kami semua selesai sarapan dan berangkat ke sekolah. Dengan secara tidak bersama-sama.

Dulunya hubungan kami tidak seperti ini. Tapi sejak masuk SMP mereka berdua jadi super sibuk dan sering meninggalkanku sendirian saja. Dan karena saking seringnya ditinggal, akhirnya aku jadi terbiasa dan membuat bicara dengan mereka tidak lagi seperti bicara dengan keluarga sendiri.

Lokasi sekolahku tidak terlalu jauh, dengan berjalan kaki menggunakan kecepatan sedang dalam waktu setengah jam aku sudah bisa sampai. Dan begitu aku sampai, seorang temanku langsung menyambutku.

Dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana pagi ini?"

Subyek dan obyeknya sangat tidak jelas.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Kegiatanmu pagi ini, dengan mereka."

Sekarang aku tahu apa yang dia maksud, aku yakin seratus persen kalau mereka yang dia bilang adalah kedua kakakku. Aku bisa bilang begitu karena jumlah temanku sedikit dan cuma kedua kakakkulah yang cukup terkenal untuk memancing perhatian orang lain.

"Biasa."

"Bagaimana kau bia menjawab dengan muka datar begitu padahal kau tinggal satu atap dengan dua orang gadis cantik?"

Jawabannya sangat gampang. Karena mereka bahkan tidak pernah mengajaku bicara, dan secantik apapun mereka Sakura dan Hinata adalah kedua kakakku sehingga aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Jadi tolong berhentilah berfantasi dan sadar kalau apa yang kau bayangkan itu tidak sama dengan kenyataan.

Dia adalah salah satu temanku yang jumlahnya sedikit.

Namanya adalah Kiba. Dia sama dengan kebanyakan orang yang mengira aku punya kehidupan super menyenangkan dengan dua kaka super cantik dan populer. Memang sudah sangat sering kukatakan kalau aku tidak sebahagia itu tapi tetap saja dia sering mengangkat topik yang ujung-ujungnya membayangkan kalau betapa senangnya jadi aku.

Padahal aku sendiri selalu membayangkan betapa senangnya jadi dia. Mungkin ini yang namanya rumput tetangga kelihatan lebih hijau.

Kami berdua melakukan pembicaraan acak sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Pembicaraan masalah pelajaran kami rasa terlalu serius untuk jadi topik pagi sehingga pada akhirnya kami malah membicarakan harga bahan bakar yang naik. Dan topik tidak jelas itu sudah cukup untuk menyibukan kami sampai semua murid masuk ke dalam kelas.

Guru masuk dan semua murid duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

Hanya saja. Tidak seperti murid lain yang mungkin sudah bisa duduk dengan tenang di kursinya, aku malah tiba-tiba jadi merinding begitu seseorang yang duduk di belakangku meletakan pantatnya di kursi. Dan yang menyebabkan hal itu adalah tatapan tidak bersahabat yang sumbernya dari belakang sana.

Biasanya aku tidak akan terlalu perduli dengan apa yang orang lain lakukan, tapi hal tadi untuk suatu alasan sudah berhasil membuatku tidak bisa merasa nyaman duduk di tempatku sendiri.

Walau biasanya memang aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan pelajaran, kali ini ketidak konsentrasianku pada pelajaran sudah jadi berlipat ganda. Dan alasan utamanya adalah karena aku sibuk memikirkan motif apa yang membuat orang di belakangku memelototiku terus menerus selama pelajaran.

Yang terus memperhatikanku, maksudku memelototiku adalah murid terpintar kelas , Hanabi. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, setidaknya alasan yang tidak kutahu dia terus menatapku tajam, bukan tatapan penuh kasih sayang dari orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Ini bukan pengalamanku yang pertama kali. Sejak dua bulan yang lalu dia sudah bergelagat aneh seperti ini, tapi meski tidak pernah kuanggap serius tetap saja aku tidak pernah bisa terbiasa dengan tindakannya itu.

Kalau dibandingkan dengan keadaan orang-orang yang tertimpa bencana alam atau kecelakaan mematikan, keadaanku memang sama sekali tidak bisa dianggap serius. Tapi diperhatikan oleh seseorang yang bahkan jarang kau ajak bicara benar-benar terasa sangat mengganggu. Perasaan ini persis seperti ada nyamuk yang terbang di samping telingamu.

Tidak membahayakan tapi mengganggunya minta ampun.

Lalu apa aku harus menanyakannya?

Jawabannya langsung muncul seperti sebuah popup iklan di website ke otakku. Tidak!

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia mau dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin tahu apa yang dia mau. Jadi! Kesimpulannya aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa lalu untuk mengimbanginya aku juga tidak akan menyuarakan keluhanku karena terganggu oleh tindakan tidak bergunanya itu.

Jeniusnya aku.

Memikirkan semua hal itu ternyata memakan waktu hampir lima belas menit, karena itulah aku sampai tidak sadar kalau ternyata guru di depan sudah selesai mencatatkan semua isi pikirannya ke atas papan tulis.

Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan saat pelajaran lain, di jam pertama ini semua murid laki-laki membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada gurunya, bukan pelajarannya.

Pelajaran pertama kami adalah bahasa Inggris, dan guru yang mengajar ada seorang wanita cantik bernama Anko. Bukan hanya cantik dan masih muda, katanya dia juga adalah gelar guru terfaforit tahun lalu. Selain itu dia juga pintar dan baik, karena itulah kebanyakan orang suka padanya. Kecuali aku.

Aku tidak membencinya tapi di saat yang bersamaan aku juga tidak menyukainya. Aku hanya seperti sedang melihat orang cantik yang lewat di pinggir jalan, cuma begitu. Tidak kurang apalagi lebih. Mungkin gara-gara ini banyak yang menyebutku tumpul.

Dua jam lebih aku mendengarkan penjelasan guru di depan. Aku tidak merasa bosan tapi entah kenapa wajahku terus saja memperlihatkan raut tidak serius dan karena hal itulah sepertinya guru di depan merasa tidak diperhatikan sehingga ujung-ujungnya dia mendatangi mejaku.

"Konohamaru nilai-nilaimu memang baik tapi bisakah kau memperhatikan pelajaran lebih serius?

Benar kan?

Dia mungkin berpikir kalau aku tidak mempunyai niat untuk mengikuti pelajarannya, dan tentu saja itu tidak benar. Aku hanya tidak punya niat untuk dapat nilai bagus dan puas dengan hanya nilai yang aman.

"Aku memperhatikan bu, hanya saja mukaku memang begini."

"Kalau begitu syukurlah."

Dia memang guru yang baik, terlalu baik malahan. Kalau yang lain mungkin sudah memberiku peringatan yang lebih dari sekedar kata-kata. Tapi hal itu adalah pedang bermata dua, kalau dia terus seperti ini cuma masalah waktu sampai kebaikannya akan dimanfaatkan seseorang untuk berbuat seenaknya sendiri.

Aku harap mulai sekarang kau akan berhati-hati bu.

Si guru kembali ke depan dan pelajaran dimulai kembali. aku kembali berindak pasif seperti sebelumnya. Hal yang tidak perlu kulakukan tidak akan kulakukan, dan hal yang harus kulakukan akan kulakukan secepatnya. Jika aku tidak ditunjuk untuk menjawab aku akan diam saja.

Kalau tidak ada gadis aneh yang tiba-tiba mendekatiku lalu bilang "aku penasaran" harusnya semua akan baik-baik saja.

Dari luar mungkin apa yang kulakukan seperti orang yang sedang malas-malasan.

Pelajaran pertama selesai dan langsung disusul dengan pelajaran kedua yang dimulai pada jam ke tiga. Dan pelajaran selanjutnya adalah pelajaran yang lumayan tidak kusukai yaitu olahraga. Karena dalam kebanyakan prakteknya diperlukan banyak orang serta kerja sama antar pemain, olahraga hampir bisa disinonimkan dengan tim.

Dan beruntungnya aku. Berkomunikasi dengan orang lain adalah salah satu skill yang tidak kukuasai dengan baik. Lalu, untungnya keberuntunganku masih belum berakhir sehingga di jam olahraga kali ini. Materinya adalah penilaian lari. Olahraga individu.

Semua teman laki-lakiku segera melesat dan meninggalkanku dengan barisan murid perempuan yang lebih lambat. Normalnya, orang yang berada dalam posisiku akan merasa kesal dan segere mencoba mengejar tapi yang kulakukan adalah menjaga kecepatan dan tidak terlalu ambil pusing.

Sekali lagi kukatakan, yang kuincar bukanlah nilai bagus atau baik melainkan aman. Asalkan aku tidak berada di bawah waktu standart aku akan tetap lulus penilaian dan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan raporku.

Saking stabilnya, atau lebih tepat dibilang pelan beberapa murid perempuan bahkan mulai menyalipku.

Aku tidak mencoba menyalip balik dan terus berlari dalam kecepatan yang konstan.

Selain aku tidak punya motivasi untuk membuktikan kalau aku ini lebih cepat darinya, aku juga sudah tidak punya lagi apa yang namanya semangat kompetisi. Karena itulah, meski kalah atau orang bilang kalau aku ini sangat lambat tidak ada yang mampu membuatku berlari dengan sekuat tenaga.

Memang kalau aku punya nilai bagus buat apa? adalah pembelaan yang kukatakan pada diriku sendiri selama berlari.

Dua jam berlalu dan pelajaran olahragapun selesai. Setelah semua orang berganti, kami semua segera pergi menuju ke ruang seni karena pelajaran selanjutnya adalah seni rupa. Di sana kami disuruh untuk menggambar sebuah tumpukan apel yang berada di atas meja di bagian paling depan ruangan.

Sekali lagi. Aku hanya melakukan seperti contoh dan sama sekali tidak mencoba sedikitpun apa yang namanya improvisasi. Bukannya aku benci dengan pelajaran ini, tapi sama seperti sebelumnya. Aku hanya tidak punya passion.

Jika hasil yang biasa-biasa saja sudah bisa diterima, kenapa harus buat yang bagus? selain tidak merepotkan hasil biasa-biasa saja juga akan membuatku tidak menarik perhatian.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mungkin karena dia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya seorang teman sekelasku mendekatiku dan bertanya.

"Apa kau tidak suka melukis? dari tadi mukamu kelihatan bosan."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati seorang gadis sedang berdiri di belakangku.

Namanya adalah Amaru, tidak seperti teman sekelasku yang lain dia punya bakat melukis yang sempat membuatnya mendapatkan penghargaan. Jadi sepertinya kelas seni semacam ini bukanlah masalah sehingga dia bisa punya waktu untuk berjalan-jalan saat kelas sedang berlangsung.

Selain aku memang ada beberapa murid yang kelihatan bosan dan jelas sekali buru-buru menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tapi rata-rata dari mereka adalah orang-orang dengan tipe outdoor yang badannya tidak bisa diajak diam.

Mungkin sebab aku ini tidak kelihatan satu kategori dengan mereka. Amaru memilihku sebagai subyek wawancaranya.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya tidak tertarik melakukannya."

Mendengar jawabanku wajahnya kelihatan agak marah.

Aku memang bilang seperti itu, tapi aku mengatakannya bukan karena seni lukis itu tidak menarik maupun meremehkannya. Dan aku bukan hanya tidak tertarik pada seni lukis tapi pada hal-hal lain, jadi di sini sama sekali tidak ada yang namanya diskriminasi.

Bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak masuk ekstrakulikuler macam apapun.

"Tapi kelihatannya kedua kakakku menyukainya?"

"Tolong jagan bandingkan aku dengan mereka."

Jaraknya terlalu jauh. Bahkan kurasa bumi dan langit saja jaraknya lebih dekat daripada kesamaan di antara kami bertiga.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Ya, ya, aku akan meneruskan tugasku jadi tolong biarkan aku konsentrasi."

Jika aku tidak bisa konsentrasi gambarku tidak akan memenuhi standart.

"Kalau begitu permisi."

Dia kembali ke berjalan dan meneruskan jalan-jalannya sedangkan aku kembali mengangkat pensilku lalu meneruskan menggambar. Harusnya aku bisa tenang dan memfokuskan semua pikiranku pada kanvas di depanku.

Harusnya.

Sebab bukannya bisa berkonsentrasi aku malah jadi merinding karena merasakan sebuah tatapan penuh kebencian yang sumbernya adalah Hanabi yang duduk beberapa meter dari tempatku berada.

Aku tidak tahu alasannya, tapi gadis kecil itu melihatku dengan pandangan setajam silet dan sedingin kutub.

Kami memang satu kelas, tapi kami jarang sekali berkomunikasi jadi tidak mungkin aku sudah salah bicara padanya dan membuat gadis itu tersinggung. Aku ini murid yang punya sinonim dengan rumput di lapangan jadi tidak mungkin dia tidak menyukaiku karena aku bertindak yan aneh-aneh. Lalu aku juga tidak pernah melanggar peraturan jadi harusnya anggota perwakilan siswa sepertinya tidak punya masalah hukum denganku.

Sebab aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan berbicara padanya juga sudah out of question, aku memutuskan untuk menipu diri sendiri dan menganggap hal itu tidak pernah terjadi lalu meneruskan acara menggambarku dengan perasaan tidak enak yang merayap kemana-mana.

Setelah pelajaran seni berakhir, akhirnya kami kembali ke ruang kelas. Dan bukannya lebih relax, aku malah jadi tambah tegang sebab guru yang mengajar itu bukan hanya sangar penampilannya tapi juga suka sekali membentak-bentak orang.

Dengan dibantu cuaca mendung dan udara dingin serta digabung dengan rasa malasku, berkali-kali aku sudah hampir tertidur pulas. Untunglah guru di depan punya suara menggelegar yang sudah sukses menggagalkan mataku untuk terpejam.

Satu setengah jam kemudian pelajaran selesai dan semua murid diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Tapi sayangnya meski aku adalah orang yang pertama kali keluar dari kelas, aku tidak bisa melangkahkan kakiku lebih jauh dari loker di bagian depan sekolah.

Sebab saat aku ingin keluar tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya, dan beruntungnya. Aku tidak membawa payung. Membuatku duduk seperti orang hilang sendirian di depan loker sepatuku.

Kebanyakan teman-teman sekelasku sudah bergabung dengan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, sedangkan yang lainnya mungkin memilih untuk menemui teman-temannya di kelas lain. Karena itulah meski harusnya saat pulang adalah waktu yang sangat ramai, sekarang tidak ada orang lain kecuali aku yang berada di tempat ini.

Yang sedang duduk sambil bingung memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan setelah menerima benda di tanganku.

Di tanganku ada sebuah surat yang kutemukan dalam laci mejaku ketika perpindahan jam pelajaran olahraga dan seni. Isi pesannya adalah aku harus berada di kelas saat jam terakhir selesai.

Meski memang dari tulisannya kelihatan kalau yang mengirimkan adalah seorang anak perempuan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan adanya aura keromantisan menepel pada kalimatnya.

Tulisannya sangat to the point dan tidak punya embel-embel macam apapun.

Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu berminat untuk memenuhi permintaan di dalam surat itu, sebab meski aku tidak punya teman yang cukup dekat untuk menjahiliku. Kemungkinan kalau surat itu hanya main-main masih sangat tinggi. Hanya saja sebab aku sedang tidak punya kegiatan lain aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas untuk mengeceknya.

Jika memang di kelas ada seseorang aku agak tidak yakin kalau dia masih ada di sana, sebab aku sudah membiarkannya selama lebih dari setengah jam. Jika memang seseorang menungguku harusnya dia sudah kebosanan dan menganggapku sudah pulang duluan dan dia sendiri memutuskan untuk pulang.

Harusnya begitu, sebab keputusan semacam itulah yang paling logis untuk diambil. Ya, aku tidak mengharap siapapun untuk berada di sana dan menungguku. Aku hanya sedang menyelam sambil minum air.

Sambil mengecek apakah orang itu memang tidak ada atau sudah pergi, aku bisa mendapatkan tempat untuk istirahat dan berlindung dari udara dingin yang bisa membuatku kena flu.

Cuma seperti itu.

Dalam waktu hanya beberapa menit saja aku sudah bisa sampai di depan kelas, dan begitu aku melihat dari luar lewat kaca tembus pandang yang berada di atas pintu terlihat jika di dalam tidak ada satu orangpun.

"Uhhh. . . . sudah kuduga."

Kakiku terasa agak pegal karena berdiri dalam waktu lama, untuk sekarang rasanya masuk dan duduk atau malah tidur.

Begitu aku membuka pintu dan masuk ke kelas sedalam beberapa langkah, aku baru menyadari kalau sebuah kesalahan besar sudah kulakukan.

"Ngh. . . ."

Sebab orang itu berada di bagian pojok kelas di bagian yang sama dengan pintu, aku gagal melihatnya lalu gara-gara tubuhnya yang kecil aku tidak sadar kalau ada orang itu saat aku masih berjalan menuju tempat duduku.

Aku melirik ke arah kiriku dan di pojok kelas, kudapati seorang gadis berambut sepanjang punggungnya. Tidak salah lagi kalau gadis itu adalah dia. Hanya dia yang punya badan sekecil itu untuk ukuran remaja seumurannya.

Hanabi.

"Jadi. . ."

Aku sudah pernah memikirkan kemungkinan kalau orang kurang kerjaan yang mengirimiku surat itu adalah Hanabi, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau gadis itu benar-benar yang melakukannya. Hausnya semua orang sudah tahu kalau aku dan dia hidup di dunia yang berbeda, meski bukan secara fisik.

"Gawat."

Aku harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum dia bangun atau aku akan dapat masalah. Tidak diragukan lagi, pasti! melakukan pertemuan dengan orang sepertinya secara empat mata di tengah kelas yang sepi saat sore hari hanya akan membawa masalah. Masalah besar yang akan susah diselesaikan. Aku tidak suka masalah! Jadi aku lebih memilih terkena flu daripada harus terjebak dengan orang sepertinya dalam waktu yang lama.

Sekali lagi harus kubilang. Meski memang aku bahkan tidak mengobrol dengannya, dengan sekali lihat saja aku bisa tahu kalau dia bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa kutangani.

Jika menang sudah tidak mungkin, hanya ada dua cara untuk bisa selamat dan aku akan memilih salah satunya. Yaitu kabur.

Sambil terus memeriksa kalau-kalau gadis itu bangun, bagai kucing yang sedang mengincar mangsanya aku melangkahkan kakiku sepelan mungkin.

"Mau ke mana kau? Aku sudah bosan menunggumu! Jika kau berani keluar aku akan membunuhmu!."

Dengan mata yang masih tidak jelas tertutup atau terbuka, gadis itu berjalan ke arahku dengan gontai layaknya zombie dalam game. Jika pemandangan yang kulihat ditambah dengan backsound dari film horor, tidak diragukan lagi kalau semuanya akan kelihatan sangat seram.

"Aku ada janji lain, jadi hari ini aku akn pul . . . uhuk. .uhuk . . ."

"Aku bilang aku sudah bosan menunggumu!."

Begitu aku bergerak untuk berlari, Hanabi menarik dasiku dan membuatku jadi tercekik sehingga mau tidak mau aku harus berhenti agar ikatannya tidak jadi erat dan seperti yang sudah dia niaatkan. Aku akan dia bunuh olehnya.

Gadis ini benar-benar abnormal.

"Ok, aku paham! Kau Bosnya! Aku akan menurutimu!."

Sepertinya sekarang aku harus dipaksa untuk menggunakan pilihan kedua. Ikut arus.

"Baguslah! Sekarang duduk dan dengarkan aku!."

Dan.

Entah bagaimana awalnya, sekarang aku duduk di kursi nomor satu dari depan sedangkan dia berdiri di depan papan tulis dengan gaya seperti seorang guru profesional. Dia bahkan memakai kaca mata, dan untuk menambah keyakinanku dia juga membawa sebuah penggaris kayu. Benar-benar abnormal.

"Sebelum aku melanjutkan akan kutanyakan ini dulu untuk memastikan, apa benar kalau kau adik dari Sakura dan Hinata?."

Dari sekedar orang abnormal sekarang dia berubah ke mode preman. Dengan menggunakan penggaris dia menunjuk mukaku. Lalu seperti yang dia sering lakukan, matanya memandang tajam ke mataku sekan ingin memalaku.

"Ya."

Meski kami itu tidak mirip tapi berdasarkan kartu keluarga memang begitulah adanya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu! Berarti aku tidak salah!"

Aku masih duduk. Dengan wajah yang kupaksakan agar kelihatan tenang.

Selama beberapa bulan ini, gadis di depanku selalu saja melihatku dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat yang hanya bisa diartikan kalau dia tidak menyukai kehadiranku. Lalu hari ini dia mengirimkan surat untuk mengundangku supaya datang dan menemuinya. Lalu yang terakhir, dia bertingkah seperti seorang guru di hadapanku.

Jadi apa yang dia mau?

"Konohamaru! Aku menantangmu untuk memperebutkan rengking satu di sekolah ini sampai semester depan!"

Tindakan dan keinginannya sama sekali tidak nyambung.

"Aku pulang!"

Semua orang bilang dia itu pintar, tapi ternyata pikirannya sangat dangkal. Bagaimana tidak dangkal? Hanya karena aku dan kedua kakakku dari satu keluarga dan punya darah yang sama, dia menganggap kalau kami itu sama.

"Hey mau ke mana kau? Aku belum selesai bicara denganmu!"

Kami itu berbeda dan perbedaanya itu jauh.

"Aku tidak berminat! Aku akan pergi, kalau kau ingin jadi rengking satu kejar saja sendiri jangan bawa-bawa aku!"

Semua orang punya batas. Dan aku tahu kalau aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang kedua kakakku lakukan. Itulah batasku.

"Aku ingin mengalahkan kedua kakakmu dan kalau aku belum mengalahkanmu aku tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan mereka berdua!"

Sekali lagi kakakku menjadi tujuan seseorang. Dengan bilang begitu secara tidak langsung dia hanya menginginkanku sebagai alatnya untuk mencapai tujuannya, atau mungkin malah sebagai mainannya agar bisa merasa menang.

"Kau sudah mengalahkanku bersamaan dengan dua ratus empat puluh empat siswa lainnya saat ujian masuk, jadi kau sudah bisa level ke tahap berikutnya."

Dia menggebrak kemeja di depannya dengan penggaris kayu, terlihat di matanya kemarahan yang meluap-luap. Dan! semua kemarahan itu ditujukannya untukku.

"Bohong! Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu, kau selalu saja tidak serius dalam melakukan apapun! Aku tahu kau itu bukan tidak bisa tapi tidak mau!"

"Lalu kenapa! Bukankah dengan begitu kau sudah menang?"

Apa yang kulakukan sama sekali tidak menganggu orang lain jadi tolong berhenti mengangguku.

"Apanya yang bisa dibanggakan dari membunuh singa yang sekarat!"

Aku manusia, kalau kau masih ingat?

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu tapi sebaiknya kau menyerah saja! aku tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam itu!"

"Apa kau tidak malu pada kedua kakakmu, apa kau tidak malu jadi satu-satunya pecundang di di keluargamu!"

Dia kembali membanting penggaris kayu yang di pegangnya ke meja guru.

Dengan mudahnya dia bilang hal-hal seperti itu. Memang benar kalau kedua kakakku itu hebat, memang benar aku cuma seorang pecundang tapi kehidupanku tidak sesimple itu. Orang ini tidak tahu apa-apa tapi dia sangat sok tahu.

"Sangat mudah mengatakannya dari prespektifmu, tapi! kau tidak tahu kan?"

"Tidak tahu apa?"

Aku kembali berbalik dan menghadapnya karena keinginanku untuk pulang sudah menguap. Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah?

Kupegang tangannya yang dia gunakan untuk mengayun-ayunkan penggaris kayu ke arahku, lalu dengan kasar kutarik tangannya sehingga mau tidak mau dia harus berhadapan langsung denganku. Kutatap matanya dengan tajam.

"Dulu aku selalu mengejar mereka berdua , aku selalu ingin jadi seperti mereka, aku ingin melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan. Tapi! Tidak pernah sekalipun aku berhasil, tidak pernah sekalipun aku mampu mendekati level mereka. Saat aku gagal semua hanya menertawakanku di belakang dan hanya menganggapku orang bodoh!"

"Lepaskan!"

"Semua orang mencibirku, mereka selalu saja membandingkanku dengan kakakku. Orang-orang juga selalu bilang tentang betapa hebatnya mereka dan betapa bodohnya aku!"

"Konohamaru lepaskan aku!"

Aku melepaskannya.

"Kau boleh bilang kalau aku ini pecundang, kau boleh membenciku tapi aku tidak akan terima kalau kau membandingkanku dengan mereka berdua!"

Sebab aku tidak seberharga itu untuk bisa dibandingkan dengan mereka.

"Apa itu yang membuatmu tidak pernah serius?"

"Kuberi tahu kau! di dunia ini ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dicapai dengan sekedar usaha keras!"

Usaha keras tidak pernah menghianati siapapun, tapi yang namanya mimpi sudah menghianati orang yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Lagipula usaha keras tidak menjamin keberhasilan. Bahkan kasus di mana orang yang berusaha lalu gagal jauh lebih banyak daripada orang yang berusaha dan berhasil.

Kulangkahkan kakiku. Kali ini, dia tidak mencoba menghentikanku. Seharusnya dia juga menyerah sama sepertiku. Sama seperti dulu!

"Tunggu! Aku belum mengijinkanmu pergi kan? Kau hanya lari dari kenyataan, kau benar-benar pecundang yang hanya menghindari masalah!"

"Ha?"

"Karena itulah aku akan mengubahmu! Setelah itu aku akan mengalahkanmu dan menaklukan mereka berdua! Hyaa"

"Apa yang kau..."

"Apa yang kau..."

Dia berlari ke depanku lalu dia sekali lagi menarik dasiku. Hanya saja kali ini dia menggunakan tenaga yang jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya sehingga kami berdua terjatuh ke lantai.

"Hay apa yang kau lakukan!"

Menghadapi kepanikanku, dia tetap memasang wajah dingin.

"Kalau kau tidak menerima tantangan ini, aku akan terus menggangu kehidupanmu selama bersekolah di sini!"

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Persis seperti apa yang kukatakan! Kalau kau tidak mau menerima tantanganku kau akan dapat masalah besar! Kau tidak punya pilihan lain!"

Kenapa aku tidak punya pilihan lain?

Aku melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri dan menemukan ponsel yang sedang tidur dalam posisi miring. Kameranya mengarah kepada kami berdua. Stelah itu aku memeriksa apa yang sedang kamera itu lihat dengan lensanya. Dan akupun sadar dengan posisi kami berdua.

Jadi itu alasan dia tidak mau aku bergerak dari tempatku sekarang.

Keringat dingin meluncur dari wajahku. Aku ingin segera bangkit tapi badanku rasanya jadi beku.

Posisi seperti ini benar-benar akan mengundang kesalahpaham kalau sampai ada yang melihat. Jika ada seseorang yang ditanya apa yang sedang kulakukan pada Hanabi, seratus persen mereka akan menjawab kalau aku menyerangnya. Meskipun aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dan malah yang jadi korban, tapi aku sangat, sangat, sangat yakin kalau tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mempecayai omonganku.

Jadi ini rencananya sejak awal.

Gadis ini benar-benar seratus persen gila!

Dia serius! sangat serius malah! kalau aku tidak melakukan sesuatu bisa dipastikan dia akan membuktikan omongannya. Di akan benar-benar mengganggu kehidupanku selama tiga tahun kalau sampai aku tidak melayani tantangannya.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Sekarang dia bahkan punya alat untuk mengancamku.

Ini sudah bukan lagi perang di mana aku bisa memilih jalan untuk kabur. Ini perang di mana pilihan yang tersedia hanya menang atau mati.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Aku tarik kembali kata-kataku! aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

Apa yang harus kulakukan di masa depan akan kulakukan di masa depan. Prioritasku saat ini adalah untuk segera keluar dari krisis ini dan memikirkan strategi untuk menyerang balik.

"Jangan berani-berani tidak serius melawanku atau kau akan ada dalam masalah besar, ingat itu!"

"Berisik!"

Saat aku ingin bangun, aku mendengar suara pintu kelas dibuka. Dan dari seberang sana bisa kulihat teman baikku Kiba sedang melihat aku dan Hanabi tanpa berkedip dan mulut terbuka.

Mati aku.

"Ha. .ha. . ha. . aku ke sini cuma ingin mengambil payungku yang ketinggalan, maaf sudah menganggu!"

Dia kembali menutup pintunya lalu pergi.

Kena jebakan aneh, terlibat kesalahpahaman tingkat akut, terikat dengan cewek yang mukanya kayak anak kecil. Kenapa hidupku jadi kayak film? mulai hari ini aku benci film. Karena kalau skenario film jadi kenyataan hasilnya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

Kami berdua kembali berdiri lalu Lisa mengulurkan tangan kanannya padaku.

"Apa?"

"Kita harus berjabat tangan untuk mengesahkan perjanian duel kita."

Kau tahu? perjanjian dibuat untuk menghasilkan keadilan di mana kedua belah pihak bisa sama-sama merasa senang dan tidak dirugikan. Dan tolong coba lihat, yang kau lakukan adalah mengancamku.

Dia menatapku dengan tajam sekali lagi.

"Baiklah-baiklah!"

"Dengan begini duel kita sudah dimulai, kau tidak boleh main-main dan harus serius!"

Kami berduapun berpisah.

Hujan di luar tidak menghalangiku untuk pulang, aku masih tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengalahkannya tapi aku harus menang darinya. Aku harus menang! Kata-kata aku harus menang kembali muncul setelah dua tahun lalu hilang ditelan bumi.

Orang itu benar-benar bisa memancingku mengatakan apa yang dia inginkan, tidak diragukan lagi kalau dia itu memang cerdas. Dengan menggunakan serangan psikologis dia berhasil memojokanku.

Apa aku bisa mengalahkannya?

Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi kalau aku ragu di saat seperti ini, semuanya malah akan jadi bertambah buruk karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang ini hanyalah berusaha lebih keras dari apa yang dua tahun lalu pernah kulakukan. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, sekali lagi. Aku harus menang!

Sepertinya beberapa bulan ke depan kehidupanku akan penuh dengan masalah.

* * *

Thanks yang sudah menyempatkan membaca.


	3. Lebih Tahu? Tahu Lebih?

Menjaga keaslian material itu lumayan susah, jadi ada perubahan di sana-sini dari versi FNO dulu. Happy reading aja lah.

Disclaimer : Massashi Kishimoto

* * *

Tahu lebih Lebih tahu

Hari berikutnya kehidupanku yang sejak beberapa tahun lalu damai, kembali menjadi penuh dengan rasa lelah dan keringat yang bercucuran. Banyak orang bilang kalau mempertahankan itu lebih sulit dari merebut, tapi bagiku keduanya sama saja sulitnya. Untuk orang sepertiku yang biasanya cuma mencari nilai aman di setiap pelajaran, mengejar peringkat satu adalah hal yang terlalu sulit untuk dicapai.

Pertama aku harus membuka kembali catatan yang dulu kusimpan jauh di dalam lemari dan mungkin sudah dimakan rayap, setelah itu mempelajarinya kembali, ditambah lagi aku harus bergelut dengan rasa malas yang terus saja mengajaku untuk bersantai-santai.

Tapi. Karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk serius melayani tantangan anak itu, sekarang aku tidak akan mengeluh. Bukan maksudku untuk bertindak sok tangguh atau yang sejenisnya, alasan sederhananya adalah aku tidak ingin lebih menderita dari ini. Walau aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi perkataan guruku tentang mengeluh membuat hidup jadi tidak enak memang benar.

"Mengalahkannya ya?"

Aku sama sekali tidak yakin kalau aku bisa mengalahkannya dalam urusan akademik. Berbanding terbalik denganku yang lulus tes masuk dengan nilai yang mepet, dia adalah pencetak rekor nilai terbaik tes masuk tahun ini. Perbedaan level kami terlalu jauh.

Bagaimana aku tidak berpikir pesimis? Dia itu murid yang sudah mengalahkan enam ratus orang lebih dengan otaknya. Sedangkan aku adalah murid yang mengandalkan keberuntungan untuk bisa lulus tes masuk sekolahku ini. Dilihat dari manapun harapan kemenanganku benar-benar setipis kertas.

Selain itu. Mungkin kalau kedua kakakku sudah lulus, dialah yang akan jadi penerusnya sedangkan aku cuma akan jadi karakter tambahan yang kerjaannya cuma jalan ke sana ke mari.

Sebenarnya, Hanabi itu orang seperti apa?

Selain fakta kalau dia itu pintar dan punya size badan yang sama dengan anak SD, aku tidak tahu hal lainnya.

Malam itu kuhabiskan dengan membaca beberapa pelajaran yang kuprediksi akan dikeluarkan oleh guru sebagai bahan untuk ulangan. Meskipun begitu, walau sudah hampir lima buku tebal bisa kuselesaikan baca. Tapi saat membacanya aku sama sekali tidak bisa konsentras sebab aku selalu saja ingat tentang Hanabi dan kata-katanya.

Kenapa dia sampai bertindak sejauh itu? Kenapa sampai dia mau repot-repot menantangku, apa keinginannya untuk mengalahkan kedua kakakku sebegitu besarnya? Kalau dia memang hanya ingin mengalahkan mereka berdua kenapa tidak menantangnya saja secara langsung? Ajak saja duel apa kek, dengan begitu masalah selesai kan?

Setelah kupikir baik-baik alasannya sedikit aneh. Bukan hanya aneh malah, tapi tidak masuk akal.

Dan yang lebih tidak masuk akalnya lagi adalah. Aku menyetujuinya.

"Hah. . . . "

Aku sendiri sadar kalau aku ini tidak konsentrasi membaca jadi aku mencatat beberapa hal yang kuanggap penting di sebuah buku yang dulu pernah kugunakan saat SMP, buku yang hampir penuh dengan gambar.

Dari dulu aku memang suka menggambar, jadi kalau guru sudah berubah ke mode bicara tanpa sadar tanganku akan bergerak dan membentuk banyak hal di sudut-sudut sempit kertas yang tidak terisi tulisan. Berhubung gambarku tidak bagus-bagus amat dan malah cuma jadi bahan olok-olokan teman-teman sekelasku, aku mencoba menghentikan kebiasaan itu dan beruntungnya. Setelah dua tahun berlalu aku sudah berhenti total melakukannya.

Tanpa musik pengantar tidurpun begitu badanku rasanya agak capek, tanpa sadar aku tertidur dengan tumpukan buku berada di sekelilingku.

Dan begitu pagi datang.

Entah kenapa jam waker yang kuset tidak berbunyi dan yang membangunkanku malah rasa panas dari sinar matahari yang menembus melewati ventilasi di atas jendela kamarku.

Biasanya saat aku bangun, suasana masih gelap dan bahkan burung-burung di dahan pohon yang terletak di belakang rumahku belum berbunyi Tapi kali ini selain kamarku sudah terasa terang, keadaan sekitar rumahku juga sudah samar-samar terdengar ramai.

Otakku masih belum sepenuhnya bangun karena itulah instingku menyuruhku langsung ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan mataku.

Lalu saat aku turun ke lantai satu, keadaan malah sudah lebih terang lagi dan bahkan di meja sudah ada makanan.

Mungkin saja kedua orang tuaku sudah pulang dan Ibu sudah memasak untuk kami semua, kalau memang begitu syukurlah! Pikiran naifku berpikir seperti itu. Hanya saja aku ini orang yang sering sial dan kesialanku itu kadang sudah datang meski hari masih pagi.

Saat aku membuka pintu kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci muka, kepalaku disambut oleh lemparan gayung.

"Konohamaru apa yang kau lakukan? cepat keluar!"

"Maaf!"

Kakak perempuanku ada di kamar mandi! Bagaimana bisa? Seumur hidup dia belum pernah bangun lebih awal dariku. Dia itu adalah orang yang kalau masih sadar tidak bisa diam dan menghabiskan energinya untuk berlari ke sana kemari, jadi sekali tidur dia akan jadi seperti orang mati. Kesimpulannya dia itu tidak akan bisa bangun kalau tidak ada yang membangunkannya.

Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah berubah? tapi bukankah tidak mungkin kalau seseorang berubah hanya dalam waktu satu malam! Mengubah kebiasaan itu tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Jadi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Yang tersisa tinggal satu kemungkinan. Bukan dia yang bangun lebih pagi. Tapi aku yang bangun telat!

Aku berlari ke arah ruang tamu di mana jam dinding warisan kakeku berada, lalu saat aku sampai di sana kudapati informasi yang sudah kuperkirakan.

Ternyata memang benar aku yang bangun kesiangan!

Jam dinding tua itu menunjukan pukul enam. Itu berarti aku bangun satu jam lebih lambat dari biasanya.

Penyebabnya mungkin karena tadi malam aku belajar sampai jam dua belas, karena aku melakukan hal yang tidak biasa kulakukan. Oleh sebab itulah tubuhku yang sama sekali tidak bisa diajak berkompromi ini kelelahan dan meminta istirahat lebih lama.

Gawat. Kalau begini aku akan benar-benar telat pergi ke sekolah.

Menunggu kedua kakakku untuk selesai mandi itu sama saja dengan menunggu bis umum di tempat macet yang sedang ada pasar tumpah.

Sepertinya aku harus men-skip mandi dari daftar kegiatanku hari ini, kalau begini sebaiknya sarapan saja dulu, lagipula kalau aku sikat gigi tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau aku tidak mandi hari ini. Dan juga kalau ada yang tahu aku tidak mandi memangnya ada yang mau tanya? Aku rasa tidak. Mandi atau tidak sama saja.

Lagi-lagi, dengan pikiran naif aku menuju ruang makan dan bersiap untuk sarapan pagi tanpa memperhatikan kakak pertamaku Sakura yang sedang membaca tanpa melirik sedikitpun makanan di sebelahanya.

"Konohamaru apa kau yakin akan makan itu, aku lebih memilih tidak sarapan daripada makan itu"

"Memangnya kenapa? Masakan Ibu kan tidak seburuk itu"

Tanpa disuruh aku langsung duduk dan mengambil piring serta mengisinya dengan makanan yang tersedia di depanku.

Belajar semalaman lumayan melelahkan dan membuatku sedikit lapar di pagi hari. Aktifitas fisik seperti olahraga memang menguras tenaga, tapi aktifitas otak semacam berpikir juga memerlukan energi. Walau yang tadi kulakukan hanya membuat catatan-catatan kecil tentang apa yang kubaca di buku tetap saja aku merasa lelah dan jariku juga lumayan pegal. Syukurlah kalau kedua orang tuaku sudah pulang, setidaknya aku tidak perlu lagi untuk memasak.

Kusuapkan makanan dari sendok ke dalam mulutku, kukunyah pelan setelah itu kupindah ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Semua masih lancar-lancar saja saat dua detik pertama aku mengunyah makanan di depanku, tapi setelah itu rasa objek di dalam mulutku mulai berubah dan memancing rasa mual di perutku.

"Sebenarnya Ibu belum pulang, jadi Hinata yang memasak."

Kata-kata terakhir kak Sakura mencekik tenggorokanku, bukan secara kiasan. Tapi memang tenggorokankuk rasanya seperti tercekik sunggughan.

"Uhuk... uhuk..."

Ini benar-benar masakan kak Hinata! Seratus persen masakannya!

Hanya kakak kedua itu yang bisa memasak makanan dengan rasa unik seperti ini. Cuma dia yang bisa membuat nasi goreng tanpa nasi. Aku tidak tahu detilnya tapi yang jelas sepertinya dia lupa untuk membuat nasi dulu sebelum menggorengnya. Yang dia goreng malah beras.

Bukan cuma itu, dia juga sudah berhasil membuat telur goreng isi kulit.

Benar-benar kreatifitas tingkat tinggi.

"Kurasa aku akan langsung berangkat saja."

Aku kembali ke kamarku. Dengan kerusakan jadwal yang terjadi hari ini sepertinya mau tidak mau aku harus ikut mengubah tatanan kegiatanku untuk sementara. Langkah pertama yang harus kulakukan untuk menghindari ketidakbenaran jadwal kegiatanku agar lebih parah adalah ganti baju dan langsung berangkat sekolah sebelum Kak Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi.

Setelah mengganti bajuku dengan seragam dan memasukan semua hal yang kuperlukan ke dalam tas, aku langsung turun ke lantai satu.

"Aku berangkat dulu kak Sakura."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban aku langsung berlari menuju pintu, hanya saja tanpa memperdulikanku yang tidak memperdulikannya. Kak Sakura bilang.

"Temanmu sudah menunggu di luar."

Teman? Ngomong-ngomong. Temanku yang mana?

Berangkat ke sekolah dengan teman. Kedengaran sangat normal. Tapi sampai umurku sepanjang ini orang yang pernah berangkat ke sekolah bersamaku hanyalah kedua kakakku. Bukan karena aku ini orang anti sosial, aku tidak berangkat bersama mereka karena teman-temanku rumahnya jauh. Dan di sekolahku yang sekarangpun sama saja. Aku tidak ingat punya teman yang rumahnya berdekatan denganku.

Tapi ya sudahlah. Biasanya hal normal itu baik, jadi aku akan keluar saja dan lihat siapa yang sedang menungguku di luar sana.

Adalah pikiran yang langsung kusesali begitu orang di depan rumahku kelihatan wajahnya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa lebih cepat sedikit! Aku sudah lelah berdiri dari tadi!"

"H...Hyuuga? apa yang kau lakukan di sini? "

"Apa kau bodoh? Tentu saja aku menunggumu agar kita bisa berangkat bersama! Dasar orang bodoh! Kebodohanmu itu benar-benar mengalahkan orang paling bodoh sedunia."

Woi. . Woi. . . bisa tidak kau berhenti terus-terusan mengucapkan kata bodoh di depan mukaku.

"Aku tahu itu! Yang kutanyakan kenapa kau mengajakku berangkat bersama?"

"Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku akan mengawasimu, mulai hari ini aku akan berangkat dan pulang bersama denganmu untuk memastikan kau tidak malas-malasan!"

Angin berhembus melewati wajahku dan dengan tidak sopannya dia menggelitik telingaku sampai aku merinding, bukan! Aku tidak merinding karena angin tapi karena membayangkan bagaimana aku harus melanjutkan hidup kalau aku harus bersama si gadis kecil itu setiap hari.

"Apa yang kau tulis Konohamaru?"

"Surat wasiat!"

"Memangnya bersamaku akan membunuhmu? "

"Itu yang kupikirkan dari tadi!"

"Grrrrrrr"

kulakukan? Seseorang tolong bantu aku sekarang juga.

"Apa aku kelihatan seperti singa bagimu hah?"

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan pemangsa itu lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dalam dua hari ini, dia benar-benar marah sekarang. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sekali lagi! Apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau lebih mirip kucing yang ekornya diinjak"

"Apa kau bilang! "

Dia mencengkram kerah bajuku seperti yang kulakukan kemarin padanya, hanya saja sebab dia lebih pendek dariku efeknya tidak seperti kemarin di mana aku mengangkatnya. Tapi sebaliknya, aku yang tertarik olehnya.

Matanya coklat besarnya menyipit sampai benar-benar kecil dan dahinya mengerut yang tandanya adalah. Ini sangat buruk!

"Konohamaru... apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan? "

Kak Hinata keluar dengan membawa tas di tangan kanannya bersama dengan Kak Sakura yang juga membawa dengan cara yang sama. Kak Sakura memperhatikan Si Hyuuga Hanabi dari atas sampai bawah sedangkan Kak Hinata meletakkan jarinya di dagu. Aku yakin kalau dia bingung mau berkata apa.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan. . . . . anak SD?"

Hyuuga Hanabi langsung bersembunyi di belakang punggungku sambil memegang tangan kiriku dengan erat. Persis anak kecil yang takut melihat preman bermuka sangar, di sembunyi di belakangku.

Kemana agresifitas yang tadi dia tunjukkan padaku lari? Dan kenapa dia bersembunyi di belakangku?

"Kak Sakura, Kak Hinata dia bukan anak SD! Dia teman sekelasku dan dia bilang dia akan menantammmmmmm"

"Teman sekelas? Tapi dia sangat kecil."

Kau salah kak Hinata, harusnya kau belajar dari ungkapan jangan lihat buku dari sampulnya! dia memang kelihatan tidak berbahaya dari luar, tapi mengesampingkan penampilannya yang misleading itu di sangat berbahaya. Setidaknya untuku.

"Kalau kau berani mengatakan apa yang kukatakan padamu, aku jamin kau benar-benar harus membuat surat wasiat nanti siang!"

"Baiklah baiklah!"

Dalam suasana seperti ini aku tidak mungkin bilang tidak padanya, kalau aku melakukannya ancamannya mungkin akan jadi nyata saat tidak ada orang lain di sekitarku.

Melihatku dan si Hyuuga berbicara dengan berbisik Kak Hinata datang menghampiriku.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Dan siapa namamu gadis kecil?"

Si Hyuuga semakin dalam bersembunyi di belakang punggungku. Setiap Kak Hinata mendekat untuk melihatnya lebih jelas dia selalu menghindar dan memegangku semakin erat. Semakin lama tindakan mereka membuatku jadi berikir kalau mereka itu benar-benar tidak waras.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi? Aku ingin melihat wajahmu!"

Mereka berdua akhirnya terus berputar-putar mengelilingiku sampai aku sendiri merasa capek dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan tindakan bodoh yang mereka berdua lakukan.

"Berhenti kalian berdua!"

Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku dan membuat mereka menyingkir dariku. Bukan hanya si Hyuuga yang bertingkah aneh, tapi sekarang Kak Hinata juga bertingkah aneh. Kenapa hal-hal abnormal terus saja terjadi padaku? apa tidak ada yang sadar kalau ini masih pagi? masih pagi! Apa aku bangun di dimensi lain di mana aku yang sekarang bukanlah orang normal.

"Kau memerintahku!?"

Mereka berdua berteriak bersamaan padaku!

Dua orang dengan kepribadian yang menyusahkan ada di depanku, sekarang! Di saat yang bersamaan. Dan lebih menyebalkannya lagi aku harus bertemu dengan mereka semua setiap hari.

"Konohamaru kita harus cepat-cepat atau kita akan terlambat!"

"Baiklaaaaaa..."

Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatku, tapi aku sudah ditarik oleh lawanku dengan paksa ke arah sekolah. Walau badannya kecil tapi dia itu kuat, bayangkan saja! Dengan badan sekecil itu dia bisa menarikku yang notabene lebih besar darinya dengan mudah. Apa dia punya reaktor nuklir di badannya?

Tapi monster kecil itu melupakan sesuatu karena kemarahannya yang berlebihan itu.

"Woi Hyuuga bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku, aku mulai merasa kesemutan!"

"Apa itu sangat menganggumu? "

Tidak mungkin tidak.

"Tentu saja!"

"Apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

Pasti iya.

"Tentu saja!"

Dia diam sebentar, tapi setelah beberapa langkah dia kembali berbicara.

"Apa kau tidak suka padaku!"

Memangnya perlu ditanya?

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu pendam dalam-dalam semua itu!"

Orang gila!.

"Yang benar saja?"

"Kau mau menentangku hah? mau mati cepat apa?"

Dia mengancamku lagi! Kalau sudah begini aku cuma akan diberinya dua pilihan IYA atau OK. Keduanya memang sama saja. Sama-sama sengsaranya.

Aku sudah mencoba melupakan kejadian tadi pagi, tapi aku tetap saja tidak berhasil. Dari tadi aku terus saja ingat kejadian itu, tidak semua hal kuingat memang, hanya saat si Hyuuga menggengam tanganku sangat erat tadi pagi. Entah kenapa bayangannya terus saja muncul di otakku.

Impresi seram yang kudapat tadi pagi masih tidak mau menghilang.

"Kenapa kau terus saja melihat tanganmu, apa kau terluka?"

"Oh Kiba, tidak! Hanya saja tadi pagi sesuatu terjadi dan aku tidak bisa melupakannya"

"Ohhh itu ya?"

Itu? Apa maksudnya? kenapa kau berbicara seakan kau tahu sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu. Tolong jangan membuat moodku jadi jelek.

Meski aku tidak melakukan hal-hal berat tapi gara-gara hal-hal aneh terus saja terjadi, aku sudah merasa capek padahal hari masih sepagi ini. Asal kau tahu saya ya, aku sedang tidak mood untuk mendengarkan omonganmu.

"Aku sudah dengar dari teman-teman kalau kau dan Hyuuga ada sesuatu, selain itu jangan lupa kalau au juga melihat kalian berduaan di dalam kelas saat pulang sekolah."

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan tentangku, semua itu tidak benar. Aku dan si Hyuuga itu hanya terjebak dalam situasi yang menyulitkanku! karena itulah aku terpaksa harus bersamanya!"

"Oh jadi kau merasa berdosa dan memutuskan untuk bertanggung jawab, aku paham apa yang kau rasakan"

Apanya yang paham. Apa yang kau bicarakan dan apa yang kumaksud sama bukan hal yang sama.

"Hahh.."

Apapun yang kukatakan kepadanya hanya akan masuk dari telinga kanan dan keluar dari telinga sebelahnya. Percuma saja aku bicara padanya! Selain itu aku yakin seratus persen kalau aku tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk melawan opini publik yang sudah menyebar.

Mungkin yang banyak orang pikirkan adalah "ada sesuatu di antara mereka" ya memang benar! Ada sesuatu di antara kami, Ancaman!

Setelah itu aku dan Kiba membicarakan hal-hal tidak jelas sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

"Murid-murid kalian tahu kan kalau hari ini ada ulangan?"

Seorang guru masuk, tapi orang yang masuk ke dalam kelas bukanlah guru pengajar yang bersangkutan melainkan guru pelajaran lain. Aku sempat mendengar kalau guru Bahasa sedang sakit, jadi mungkin dia menggantikan tempatnya hari ini.

"Tapi sayangnya guru kalian sakit dan tidak bisa mengajar"

Jadi?

Ulangan tetap di laksanakan walau dengan guru yang berbeda.

Biasanya aku hanya akan mengerjakan apapun dengan setengah hati, termasuk ulangan. Sebab yang kukejar hanyalah nilai aman jadi aku tidak perlu bekerja terlalu keras dan menjawab soal ulangan seingatku saja. Tapi, itu semua hanya masa lalu sekarang.

Di ulangan kali ini aku harus mendapat nilai lebih tinggi darinya, dari si Hyuuga. Kalau startnya saja sudah buruk bagaimana dengan selanjutnya? Langkah pertama untuk mengalahkannya dan jadi nomor satu adalah sebuah kemenangan kecil. Mungkin kalau aku terus menang kecil-kecilan poin-poinku akan sedikit demi sedikit bertambah lalu tanpa sadar menumpuk dan jadi gunung. Lalu saat akhir semester tiba-tiba aku jadi rengking satu.

Tentu jalanku tidak akan semudah itu, tapi tidak ada yang melarang seseorang memotifasi dirinya sendiri kan?

"Hay Konohamaru... sttt"

"Jangan tanya jawaban padaku! Kau akan jadi bodoh"

Dari kursi belakangku bisa kurasakan ada tangan yang mengganggu ketenanganku.

"Bukan itu, ini dari Hyuuga."

Ha?

Gadis ini. Setelah banyak hal-hal abnormal yang dilakukannya, aku jadi ingin bertanya apakah dia itu memang pintar atau cuma kelihatannya saja pintar. Bagaimana dia bisa dengan muka tenang bertukar pesan lewat orang-orang yang mukanya sama sekali tidak meyakinkan untuk bisa dipercaya? meski bukan itu masalah utamanya.

"Sttt... ssttt"

"Apa? Kau bisa diam tidak sih Kiba?"

"Hubungan sepesialmu sudah sampai di mana? dia sampai menyemangatimu segala."

Apanya yang sepesial? Apanya yang menyemangati? yang dia tulis itu 'kalau kau tidak serius akan kupukul kepalamu sampai hilang ingatan' Bagian mananya yang kedengaran menyemangati?

"Kau sudah baca kan? apa kau masih berpikir ancamannya itu bentuk dari sebuah kata-kata motifasi?"

Dia menghela nafas lalu membalas pertanyaanku.

"Jangan berlebihan dia itu cuma malu, kau tahu kan yang namanya malu-malu tapi mau?"

Jadi orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa memang menenangkan. Jika dia tahu kalau apapun yang dikatakan gadis itu selalu serius pasti dia tidak bisa akan membicarakan orang itu dengan santainya.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah selesai mengerjakan setengah soal ulanganku jadi aku tidak punya rencana untuk berdiam diri saja setelah menerima surat ancaman itu. Jadi kalau sekedar membalas pesan singkatnya itu aku masih punya cukup banyak waktu.

"Hay Kiba, berikan ini padanya! Jangan lihat isinya!."

Aku menengok ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Kiba. Sesuai instruksiku dia tidak melihat isinya walau sebenarnya dia melihatpun tidak masalah.

Setelah beberapa kali berpindah tangan dari satu murid ke murid lainnya, akhirnya surat balasanku sampai ke tujuan. Lalu, setelah si Hyuuga menerima suratku dia langsung menggebrak meja dan berdiri serta berteriak.

"Grrrrr Dasar bodoh!"

Dia menggulung suratku lalu dilemparkan tepat ke mukaku, meski begitu aku malah sedikit tersenyum. Bagaimana tidak, selain dia mungkin tidak ada gadis lain yang dengan terang-terangan menunjukan rasa marahnya pada seseorang saat di dalam kelas sedang berlangsung ujian. Dia sama sekali tidak perduli dengan yang namanya image.

"Hyuuga tolong tenang sedikit dan kembali duduk."

Sebagai seorang pengajar yang baik, si guru pengganti mencoba membuat Hyuuga yang mengganggu ketenangan kelas kembali duduk manis dan mengerjakan soal ulangannya. Tapi gara-gara si gadis itu sedang menahan marah dan rasa ingin memukul seseorang di saat yang bersamaan. Reaksi yang didapatkan si guru pengganti sangatlah tidak bisa dibilang bersahabat.

"Berisik!"

Layaknya seekor kucing yang baru saja diinjak ekornya dia mengaum pada guru di depannya.

Si guru pengganti sama sekali tidak bisa membalas kata-katanya dan malah hanya bisa tertawa tidak alami. Mungkin saja daripada marah, yang dia rasakan saat ini adalah terkejut karena baru saja dibentak oleh seorang siswa terbaik se kelas satu yang bahkan tamangnya tidak mirip anak SMU sedikitpun.

Hyuuga langsung minta maaf dan duduk kembali, tapi sebelum guru pergi meninggalkan tempatnya dia tidak lupa memberiku sebuah souvenir berupa tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum? Nanti akulah yang akan tertawa belakangan camkan itu!"

"Ya."

Memangnya selain iya apa lagi yang bisa kukatakan? Setelah melepaskan kemarahannya dia kembali mengerjakan soal ujiannya dengan tenang di tempat duduknya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau tulis?"

Kiba menggaguku lagi dengan pensilnya.

"Bukan apa-apa"

Dengan bel yang berdentang sebanyak dua belas kali, ulangan hari itupun berakhir dan istirahatpun tiba. Biasanya, jam-jam segini aku akan ke kantin dan makan sesuatu tapi untuk hari ini ada pengecualian. Gara-gara paginya aku buru-buru dan diarik-tarik si Hyuuga Hanabi aku jadi lupa membawa uang dan terpaksa menghabiskan waktu tiduran di atas meja untuk mengehemat tenaga.

Dengan bel yang berdentang sebanyak dua belas kali, ulangan hari itupun berakhir dan istirahatpun tiba. Biasanya, jam-jam segini aku akan ke kantin dan makan sesuatu tapi untuk hari ini ada pengecualian. Gara-gara paginya kau buru-buru dan diarik-tarik si Hyuuga aku jadi lupa membawa uang dan terpaksa menghabiskan waktu tiduran di atas meja untuk mengehemat tenaga.

"Konohamaru kenapa kau?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang menghemat tenaga"

Dari tatapan sinisnya jelas dia tidak percaya dengan kata-kataku. Lagipula kalau dia percayapun juga dia tidak kelihatan ingin berbaik-baik denganku.

"Apanya yang menghemat tenaga? Kau hanya malas-malasan seperti biasa. Sekarang cepat bangun dan belajar!"

Benar kan. Apa juga kubilang, dia tidaklah sebaik hati itu untuk membiarkanku sejenak beristirahat dan memampirkan pikiran ke dunia lain. Alias tidur.

"Sekarang kan istirahat"

"Berhenti malas-malasan! manusia itu wajib belajar dari dari lahir sampai ke mati."

Kenapa dia harus menggunakan kata-kata itu di saat seperti ini?

Setelah hanya mendapatkan respon yang tidak memuaskan dariku, dia mencoba menariku, mendorongku, dan melakukan berbagai macam hal lain untuk membuatku meninggalkan bangku dan melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin sedang dipikirkannya.

Rasa laparku sudah membuatku benar-benar tidak perduli dengan apa yang sedang dia lakukan padaku. Kakiku rasanya lemas dan bahkan telapak tanganku agak bergetar, meski aku masih bisa dibilang sehat tapi keadaanku juga sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang baik.

Jangan anggap kalau aku ini cengeng atau sejenisnya, ini cuma reaksi penyakit turunan dari Ayahku, dia yang sudah mewariskan sesuatu tidak berharga seperti ini.

Kadar gula di darahku sepertinya mulai turun. Meski aku tidak sarapanpun asalkan aku minum atau makan sesuatu yang manis, siangnya aku tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Tapi, tadi pagi aku diserang secara mendadak sehingga tidak punya kesempatan untuk mempersiapkan apapun. Ujung-ujungnya ya begini ini.

Saat aku sedang berdoa agar guru-guru ada rapat dan murid-muridnya disuruh pulang cepat, tanpa bisa kukontrol perutku berbunyi criuuuuttt keras.

Hah.

Begitu mendengarnya, Hyuuga langsung mundur dan sekali lagi memeriksa seberapa mengenaskannya keadaanku.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar! kau jangan pergi dari sini! ingat itu!"

Tanpa disuruhpun aku tidak akan ke mana-mana. Empat jam masih harus kulalui dengan perut lapar tidak mungkin aku akan membuang-buang kalori di badanku ini untuk hal yang tidak berguna. Dan, kalau kau mau pergi ya pergi saja. Kalau bisa jangan balik-balik malah.

Lima menit setelah si Hyuuga pergi, seseorang masuk ke kelas dan duduk di atas mejaku.

"Rupamu kok kelihatan buruk."

"Aku lapar, apa kau tidak punya sesuatu untuk di makan Kiba? Aku tidak membawa uang hari ini"

Aku mengulurkan tanganku tanpa melihat mukanya.

Di saat perut lapar, yang namanya harga diri, rasa malu, atau yang sejenisnya itu tidak ada harganya lagi. Asalkan aku bisa makan sesuatu, tanpa ragu aku akan memohon pada temanku ini.

"Aku hanya punya ini apa kau mau?"

"Tentu saja!"

Tepung terigu, air, gula pasir, margarin , telur, ragi, susu bubuk, garam, dan sedikit selai menyatu dalam sebuah benda yang disebut roti manis. Sebuah makanan sempurna sebagai pemulih tenaga.

Karena suasana kelas yang sepi, aku bisa mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang berlari di lorong kelas. Tapi hal itu terlalu semacam itu terlalu kecil untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari benda yang akan segera aku terima.

Dengan muka bahagia aku menerima uluran tangan temanku yang satu itu.

Hanya saja, tepat sebelum benda itu menyentuh ujung jariku seseorang kembali masuk ke dalam kelas.

Hyuuga masuk ke dalam kelas dengan buru-buru dan, tanpa aba-aba apapun langsung berjalan menuju ke tempat duduku. Hanya saja begitu dia menyadari kalau ada Kiba di sampingku dia langsung menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik badanya dan berjalan dengan santai. Serta wajahnya yang tadi agak cerah dia ubah jadi tidak bersahabat. Seperti biasa.

"Oh ya Konohamaru aku lupa kalau hari ini aku ada Ekstrakulikuler."

"Eh tapi!"

"Sudah ya!"

Dia melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi dari kelas. Sambil membawa roti yang tadinya akan dia berikan padaku.

Sialan!

Aku tidak perduli kalau kau ada ekstra, tapi tolong jangan ambil kembali barang yang sudah kau berikan padaku? dasar orang tidak tahu sopan santun! .

"O... Dan, apa kau masih lapar?"

Perlahan Hyuuga mulai mendekatiku lagi setelah beberapa kali melihat pintu kelas.

"Tentu saja!"

Bagaimana tidak lapar? makan siangku baru saja kabur dengan laki-laki lain.

"Syukurlah."

Tolong jangan bersyukur atas penderitaan orang lain, kau akan kena karma.

"Ini"

"Ah..?"

"Cepat ambil! Sebuah pertandingan tidak akan adil kalau lawannya saja tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan!"

Persis seperti apa yang baru saja Kiba akan lakukan, dia mengulurkan sebungkus roti kepadaku. Bukan cuma itu, bahkan mereknyapun sama. Dan, apa-apaan wajah malu-malunya itu. Apa dia sedang main-main denganku?

"Roti ini tidak ada racunnya kan?"

Bagaimanapun aku melihatnya, tindakan yang dia lakukan terlalu mencurigakan. Pasti dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak baik.

"Aku memberikan ini bukan karena aku perduli padamu! Tapi untuk kepentinganku sendiri! sekarang cepat makan dan berhenti malas-malasan!"

Dengan kasarnya, dia menjejalkan roti yang masih belum bisa kucapai ke mulutku, membuatku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun kecuali awawaawawawa layaknya orang yang diculik dan dibekam mulutnya. Aku sudah tahu tapi, aku akan tetap bilang. Gadis ini benar-benar sadis.

Semua rasa marah, sebal, dan gerutuanku kutelan paksa bersamaan dengan roti yang Hyuuga jejalkan ke mulutku. Untuk sementara aku akan menggunakan selogan 'semua ada hikmahnya' pada kejadian tadi, meski memang caranya tidak bisa dibilang baik. Tapi dengan roti yang dia berikan itu, aku bisa bertahan sampai jam pulang sekolah tanpa harus menahan rasa tersiksa di perutku karena lapar. Yah, mungkin nanti aku harus berterima kasih padanya.

Setelah pelajaran jam terakhir selesai, aku langsung keluar kelas secepatnya dengan maksud meninggalkan Hyuuga. Tapi, sesuai dugaanku dia sama sekali tidak rela dan berhasil mencegatku di depan gerbang. Padahal aku yakin kalau dia masih di kelas saat aku ke luar, tapi entah bagaimana caranya dia malah sudah sampai di luar duluan. Dan, tanpa diminta dia berjalan di sampingku.

Dengan alasan, tidak bisa membiarkanku malas-malasan. Dia menemani perjalanan pulangku di bawah langit siang yang terasa tidak panas.

"Hay Hyuuga, apa tidak lebih baik kau pulang duluan saja? sepertinya akan hujan."

Dari langitnya yang sudah gelap seakan jam enam sore, aku bisa menebak kalau mungkin hari ini akan hujan. Dan, tentunya bukan hujan biasa tapi hujan yang sangat deras.

"Maksud mengusir terselubungmu itu kelihatan sangat jelas! kalau kau memang benar-benar peduli padaku jalan yang cepat agar aku tidak kehujanan!"

Kalau aku melanjutkan pembicaraan ini ada kemungkinan besar kalau ujung-ujungnya kami akan berdebat, dan kalau aku sudah berdebat dengannya tidak mungkin aku bisa menang. Lagipula, kalaupun dengan ajaib aku menang berdebat dengannya, dia hanya akan meninju mukaku kalau sudah terpojok. Kesimpulannya, melanjutkan pembicaraan tidak ada gunanya.

"Aku tidak bawa payung, jadi kalau hujan. . . . . . . ."

Entah karena kata-kataku itu adalah mantra sihir atau ini yang namanya kebetulan yang benar-benar kebetulan. Saat aku bilang 'hujan' tiba-tiba hujan benar-benar turun dengan derasnya..

Berhubung tempat di mana kami sedang berada adalah kawasan perumahan orang-orang kaya yang tempat tinggalnya ada di belakang pintu gerbang terkunci, tidak ada satupun bangunan atau benda yang cukup besar untuk bisa kami gunakan sebagai tempat berteduh. Oleh karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk menaruh tasku di atas kepala dan mulai berlari. Lagipula rumahku tinggal satu kilo lagi dari sini, kalau lari kami cukup cepat harusnya dalam satu menit kami sudah sampai di sana.

"Kau juga harus lari kalau tidak mau sakit!"

"A..."

Kalau paginya dia yang menariku ke sekolah, kali ini aku yang menariknya berlari ke rumahku. Ya, aku menggandengnya di bawah guyuran hujan yang sangat deras. Kalau aku disaksikan dari TV mungkin akan ada yang bilang kalau keadaan seperti itu kelihatan romantis, tapi jika merasakannya sendiri mereka mungkin mereka akan mengganti komentarnya.

Semua ini benar-benar merepotkan.

Dalam hitungan menit, kami berdua bisa sampai ke rumahku. Ya, kami berdua. Tanpa sadar, aku juga ikut membawa Hyuuga Hanabi yang basah kuyup masuk ke dalam rumahku.

Tentu saja bukan hanya dia yang basah kuyup, keadaanku juga sama saja malah bisa dibilang lebih parah. Gara-gara cipratan air hujan pakaianku jadi kotor di sana-sini, dengan begini kalau aku tidak mau tugas hari mingguku bertambah banyak saat mandi aku harus sekalian mencuci pakaianku.

Hampir saja aku lupa menyebutkan satu hal.

Sampai lima detik yang lalu aku selalu berpikir kalau selain punya sifat anak-anak dia juga punya badan yang sama dengan anak-anak, dengan kata lain tidak menarik secara seksual. Tapi pikiranku itu hilang seketika saat aku melihat seragam Hyuuga yang basah. Gara-gara air hujan, seragamnya jadi menempel erat ke tubuhnya dan menunjukan lekuk-lekuk serta bagian-bagian yang tidak bisa dipungkiri menarik perhatianku.

"Apa yang kau lihat"

Gadis itu menyilangkan kedua lengannya di atas dadanya lalu mencoba membelakangiku. Aku tidak tahu persis sudah berapa lama aku menatapinya, tapi sepertinya waktu yang tidak kuketahui itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Hyuuga sadar kalau mataku sedang melihat ke arah mana.

"A... aku tidak melihat apa-apa"

Ini pertanda buruk. Pembelaanku tidak mungkin dia terima.

"Apanya yang tidak melihat apa-apa? Rasakan ini!"

Akhirnya aku dipukulnya sampai merasa benar-benar akan hilang ingatan.

Tidak lama setelah aku dihajar dan jatuh ke lantai, kedua kakakku datang dan mengisolasi Hyuuga di kamar mandi. Dan, seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, Hyuuga yang sejak pagi menghindari kedua kakaku memilih duduk di sampingku saat makan malam. Awalnya dia tidak mau dan memaksa pulang, tapi kak Sakura memaksa dan akhirnya dia mau makan malam di rumah kami. Cuma sekedar informasi, makan malam kami adalah mi instan.

Aku harap jangan ada yang meniru kebiasaan makan kami, sebab terlalu banyak makan mi instan tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

Kedua kakakku mencoba mengajaknya mengobrol tapi Hyuuga tidak terlalu koopertif dan malah menyampaikan berbagai macam alasan agar dia boleh segera pulang. Lalu, setelah jam setengah tuju keinginannyapun terkabul.

"Kakakku menyuruhku mengantarmu pulang apa rumahmu jauh dari sini?"

Meski hubungan kedua kakakku dengan Hyuuga tidak bisa dibilang terlalu baik, tapi mereka itu orang yang tidak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis lima belas tahun berjalan di tengah jalan yang gelap sendirian saja. Meski aku berpikir kalau sebenarnya kekhawatiran mereka itu tidak perlu dan menjelaskan kalau si Hyuuga itu bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, tapi mereka tetap memaksaku mengantarnya pulang.

"Jangan repot-repot aku bisa pulang sendiri!"

"Kalau begitu syukurlah aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarmu!"

Dia kembali memukul kepalaku setelah mendengar jawabanku. Meski kali ini pukulannya tidak terlalu keras tapi masih terasa sakit.

"Kenapa kau ini?"

Apa dia tidak punya cara normal untuk berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Jangan banyak tanya! Kau itu senang sekali malas-malasan? Sekarang antarkan aku pulang untuk mendisiplinkan diri!"

Dia bilang tidak mau diantar, dia bilang tidak suka berjalan denganku, tapi kontras dengan semua kata-katanya dia malah tersenyum-senyum sepanjang perjalanan seakan hal yang membahagiakan baru saja terjadi.

Malam itu setelah aku mengantar pulang Hyuuga, aku baru sadar akan sesuatu yang harusnya kuperhatikan dari awal. Saat Hyuuga sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan aku ingin melangkahkan kaki pergi dari tempat itu, aku tidak tahu harus berjalan ke mana, aku tadi datang dari mana, dan aku ini ada di mana?

Dua jam kemudian aku baru sampai di rumah karena tersesat.

* * *

Perlu saya ingatkan kalau di fic ini, elemen slice of lifenya adalah material paling dominan. Tidak seperti partner saya yang selalu memberikan masalah untuk diselesaikan dalam setiap chapnya, FNO lebih ke arah day to day life di mana setiap chapnya lebih fokus ke interaksi antar main charanya.


	4. Personality

Lama tak naik dari lembah, atau lebih tepat dibilang kalau saya kayaknya sedang tinggal di lembah. Mood yang tidak enak serta masalah koneksi yang benar-benar akut serta susahnya saya menghubungi collaborator (Lenovo Axioo) membuat saya susah update. Dan kabar gembiranya, saya minggu kemarin dapet info kalo kayaknya dia mau update DOLL : Coin (sebab dia minta saya buatin covernya).

* * *

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Konohamaru! yang itu belum bersih! cepat bersihkan lagi!"

Suara itu.

Aku sudah benar-benar sebal mendengarnya.

Mulai dari pagi buta sampai sampai sekarang, mulai dari udara masih berkabut dan dingin sampai matahari sudah agak panas dan menyilaukan mata pemilik suara itu terus saja berteriak-teriak padaku. Dan yang lebih buruknya adalah teriakan itu berupa perintah. Perintah yang sangat merepotkan.

Kau bingung?

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia mendapatkannya. Tadi pagi, dengan muka super bahagia Hanabi mendatangi rumahku dan menunjukan hasil ujiannya. Lalu seperti yang sudah kuduga, nilai testku yang kemarin berada di bawahnya dengan selisih dua poin.

"Aku tidak mendengar ada aturan semacam ini!."

"Kalau begitu sekarang dengarkan dengan baik! di antara kita setiap ada ujian atau test, yang mendapatkan nilai lebih rendah harus menuruti yang di atasnya selama sehari! sudah dengar kan? sekarang kerja lagi!."

Deklarasi hukuman macam apa itu? apa tidak ada hakim di sini?

"Bukan begitu maksudku! kau sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan tentang hal semacam itu."

Aku bukan orang yang punya daya ingat bagus, tapi meski begitu aku sangat yakin kalau aku tidak pernah menyetujui perjanjian merugikan semacam itu. Dan dua minggu minggu yang lalu aku juga tidak ingat kalau dia memberikan kontrak semacam itu untuk kutandatangani.

Jadi kesimpulannya! dia baru kepikiran.

"Ka mau melawanku? kau mau aku melaporkan kejadian minggu lalu?"

Sialan! aku tidak bisa melawan. Selama dia punya benda untuk melakukan blackmailing padaku aku tidak akan bisa lolos dari kekuasaannya.

"Baiklah-baiklah! aku mengalah."

Terpaksa kalah, lebih tepatnya.

Harusnya hari ini adalah gilirannya untuk piket membersihkan kelas. Tapi, sehubungan dengan diberlakukannya peraturan baru yang berbunyi pemenang berkuasa. Semua pekerjaan yang harusnya menjadi milikinya dia bebankan kepadaku sedangkan dia sendiri duduk di atas meja sambil memasang muka senang.

"Setelah yang itu selesai, bersihkan papan tulisnya lalu buang juga sampah yang ada di depan!."

Yang membuatku benar-benar sebal bukanlah pekerjaanya, tapi ekspresi senangnya saat dia sedang memerintahkan sesuatu padaku. Senyum cerahnya yang biasanya membuatku lupa bernafas malah sekarang membuatku lupa kalau aku ini hidup di era kemerdekaan di mana hak asasi manusia sangat dijunjung tinggi.

"Apa setelah itu aku bisa istirahat?"

"Apa kau bilang? taman di depan masih kotor! kau juga harus membersihkannya."

"Nona Hyuga kurasa apa yang kita lakukan dinamakan piket kelas karena suatu alasan yang sangat jelas!."

Karena tanggung jawabnya hanya berakhir di lingkungan kelas dan bukan seluruh sekolah.

"Berisik! berisik! cepat keluar dan bersihkan tamannya! apa kau tidak ingat perjanjiannya?"

Apanya yang perjanjian? pemaksaan iya! aku sama sekali tidak sudah menandatangi perjanjian macam apapaun yang kau sodorkan. Perjanjian itu dibuat agar kedua pihak mendapat keadilan, tapi semua perspektif yang kugunakan untuk melihatnya mengatakan kalau akulah yang dirugikan. Seratus persen rugi. Kalau begitu di mana sisi adilnya? sekarang sudah jaman modern sudah saatnya hukum HAM ditegakkan.

"Kalau kau mau balas dendam kau harus mendapat nilai yang lebih tinggi dariku!"

"Terima kasih atas sarannya."

Balas dendam, kalau bisa aku juga akan melakukannya. Tapi sayang untuk sekarang ini sepertinya impian itu masih terlalu jauh untuk dicapai. Walau aku bilang balas dendam, tentu aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dia lakukan padaku. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, apa yang akan dipikirkan orang-orang yang melihat? seorang remaja laki-laki memerintah seorang remaja perempuan seperti seorang budak. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuatku jadi berpikir negatif. Lagipula walau aku memang tidak suka padanya tapi kebencianku tidaklah sebesar itu. Meski aku tidak mau mengakuinya tapi dia agak membawa energi positif untukku.

Sudah dua tahun lebih aku tidak melakukan sesuatu dengan seserius ini. Biasanya aku hanya akan melakukan segala hal dengan setengah-setengah, tidak terlalu serius, dan cari aman saja. Tapi gara-gara diancam ini dan itu oleh gadis mirip anak kecil itu, aku bahkan menyapu taman dengan muka serius. Hikmah yang kudapatkan kali ini sama sekali tidak teras enak tapi malah menyiksa.

Dengan menjadi serius aku harus menguras tenaga dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Lalu, jadi serius memang positif, tapi akan lebih positif lagi kalau tanpa paksaan dan ancaman.

"Mau ke mana kau sepagi ini membawa-bawa sapu?"

Saat aku ingin turun tangga aku bertemu dengan kepala sekolah. Namanya mari kita sebut saja kakek tua, umur empat puluh tujuh tahun, punya reputasi guru paling disiplin di sekolah. Meski tampangnya sangar dan malah mirip ketua geng preman, tapi dia itu dikenal baik pada murid dan sekarang aku juga jadi tahu kalau selain baik dia juga rajin.

Bisa dibilang, reputasinya sama sekali bukan omong kosong.

Bayangkan saja, sekarang masih jam lima lebih lima belas menit tapi dia sudah ada di sekolah, lain sekali dengan wali kelasku yang baru sampai di sekolah lima menit sebelum bel masuk. Sekali lagi pribahasa 'jangan lihat buku dari sampulnya' terbukti kebenarannya.

"Aku akan membersihkan taman pak!"

Pak, tolong jangan beri aku tatapan yang kelihatan seperti bilang 'kau sedang pamer ya?'

"Bukankah ada petugas? Kenapa kau yang repot-repot melakukannya?"

Kenapa ya? Aku tidak mungkin bilang kalau ada gadis mirip anak SD yang mengancam akan membeberkan rahasiaku kalau aku tidak menuruti perintahnya. Kalau aku bilang begitu bisa jadi tatapannya akan berubah arti jadi 'apa kau masih waras?'

"Aku datang terlalu pagi, karena itu aku menyapu taman untuk mengisi waktu luang dan aku juga sudah membersihkan kelasku sendiri, jadi jangan khawatir kalau pekerjaan wajibku malah terlantar."

Meski sebenarnya bukan pekerjaanku, tapi Hyuga.

Aku menunduk sedikit padanya lalu segera turun sebelum Hyuga sadar kalau aku belum sampai ke taman.

Pagi itu kuhabiskan untuk membersihkan taman sekolah sampai jam setengah tuju, meski ada banyak murid yang memujiku tapi aku sama sekai tidak merasa senang. Bagaimana aku bisa merasa senang? aku kepanasan dan kegerahan, bahkan bajuku sudah basah oleh keringat. Oh iya, aku dengar kalau sinar matahari pagi itu mengandung vitamin D. Kalau memang begitu, mulai hari ini akan kudeklarasikan kalau aku benci vitamin D. Benda itu panas.

"Gunakan ini, kau kelihatan berkeringat"

Bukan hanya kelihatan, tapi aku memang benar-benar berkeringat.

Aku tidak tahu dari kapan, tapi begitu aku melihat ke belakangku di sana ada Hyuga Hanabi.

"Terima kasih"

Kali ini, si Hyuga menunjukan sedikit kebaikanya. Benar-benar cuma sedikit. Dia cuma memberiku sapu tangan untuk mengelap keringatku. Harusnya kalau dia memang ingin berbuat baik setidaknya berikan aku minuman.

"Kalau begitu aku dulu ke kelas dulu."

"Aku harap kau tidak akan merepotkan diri kembali kesini."

Tanpa berpikir dua kali dia memukulku. Sebenarnya maksudku adalah bercanda, tapi sepertinya dia tidak paham dengan apa yang kumaksudkan. Dan, kalau kebiasaannya memukuli kepalaku tidak berubah juga, bisa jadi tahun depan aku akan benar-benar jadi orang yang selalu dia hinakan padaku. Orang bodoh. Lalu kalau aku jadi orang bodoh tidak mungkin aku bisa mengalahkannya. Terus, ujung-ujungnya aku akan jadi sengsara.

Ramalan masa depan yang sungguh mengerikan.

Gadis itu pergi lalu, tanpa kusadari seseorang sudah ada di sampingku.

"Kalian tambah dekat ya?"

"Brisik Kiba!"

Lima belas menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi si Hyuga kembali mendatangiku dengan membawa seragam sekolah laki-laki baru yang tidak jelas asalnya dari mana. Setelah itu, dia menyuruhku segera berganti dan masuk kelas.

Lima belas menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi si Hyuga kembali mendatangiku dengan membawa seragam sekolah laki-laki baru yang tidak jelas asalnya dari mana. Setelah itu, dia menyuruhku segera berganti dan masuk kelas.

Begitu masuk ke kelas Kiba langsung menghampiriku dan menanyai ini dan itu, lalu seperti biasa arah pembicaraan kami jadi ngelantur dan kamipun ngobrol hal-hal tidak jelas sampai guru masuk.

Hari ini, guru yang kemarin sakit sudah berangkat dan hadir di kelas dengan wajah yang segar. Karena itu tansi kelas yang akhir-akhir ini agak turun naik kembali bagai suporter yang mau menonton pertandingan tim kesayangannya di final.

Sepertinya cuma aku saja yang tidak punya semangat dalam mataku. Mau bagaimana lagi? semangatku sudah ikut luntur bersama dengan keringatku.

Aku terlalu capek.

Sepertinya aku ini memang remaja kelas teri. Yang kulakukan hanyalah membersihkan kelas, taman, dan sekitar sekolah tapi. Tunggu dulu! ternyata pekerjaanku banyak juga? jadi aku merasa capek itu normal.

Yah.

Normal.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Adalah anggapanku.

Aku menyadarinya ketika tiba-tiba aku membuka mataku tanpa sadar ingat kapan menutupnya. Guru di depan kelas sudah tidak ada dan jam dinding di tembok juga menujukan kalau dua jam sudah berlalu setelah aku masuk ke dalam kelas. Jadi? aku ketiduran. Tidak salah lagi. Cuma penjelasan itu yang paling masuk akal.

Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya. Yah, meski aku memang bukan tipe orang yang selalu memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan guru tapi aku ini tetap saja tidak pernah tidur di dalam kelas. Tidak diragukan lagi kalau ini juga adalah salah satu efek samping yang ditimbulkan oleh kedatangan Hyuga Hanabi dalam kehidupanku.

Bisa dibilang Hyuga Hanabi effect.

Tapi kali ini sisi negatifnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan tidur? Kau tidak kelaparan lagi kali ini kan?"

Terima kasih pada pengalaman pahitku, sebelum kau datang aku sudah sarapan terlebih dahulu. Tapi sekali lagi, aku benar-benar ingin bilang kalau memukul kepala bukanlah cara yang baik untuk mengucapkan salam. Tolong segeralah belajar cara menyapa yang normal sebelum aku mulai kena gegar otak.

Tanpa sedikitpun memberikan rasa keperdulian pada raut wajah tidak bahagiaku, dia menjatuhkan tumpukan buku tepat di depan mukaku. Kali ini apa?

"Bawa ini ke kantor! letakan di meja di meja guru!"

Perintahnya sebenarnya sih tidak terlalu berat, yang membuatku berat untuk melangkah bukanlah perintahnya tapi sekali lagi, senyum senangnya saat memerintahku.

"Itu kan tugasmu, yang piket hari ini kan kau!"

Ini namanya penjajahan di masa merdeka.

"Kau ingat peraturannya kan? jangan banyak tanya dan kerjakan saja!"

Peraturan yang mana ya? lagipula biasanya guru tadi akan mencocokan tugas di kelas, apa ini juga salah satu akal-akalanmu untuk mengerjaiku.

Mulutku memang tidak berbicara, tapi sepertinya si Hyuga Hanabi tahu bagaimana cara kerja otaku sehingga setelah dia batuk kecil dia memberi penjelasan tambahan.

"Tadi dia bilang masih tidak enak badan jadi mau memeriksa tugas di kantor saja, cepat pergi dan berhenti melamun!"

Setelah mengambil bukuku sendiri, aku segera pergi sambil membawa tumpukan buku di depan dadaku.

Yah, kalau entah karena apa tiba-tiba ada serangan teroris di sekolah aku bisa menjamin kalau akulah yang akan bertahan terkahir. Kau tanya dari mana aku dapat kesimpulan itu? gampang. Kertas yang kubawa ini jumlahnya lebih dari seribu halaman. Peluru magnum saja tidak akan bisa tembus.

Sepanjang jalan ada beberapa murid dan bahkan kakak kelas yang menyapaku, dan meski sejujurnya aku tidak kenal siapa mereka tapi aku tetap membalas dengan anggukan atau senyuman. Harusnya aku ini murid low profile yang jarang tidak terlalu dikenal, tapi gara-gara kakakku itu fenomena sekolah, mau tidak mau aku juga jadi kena efeknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku sampai di kantor guru.

"Ternyata kau Konohamaru, jarang sekali aku melihatmu ada di kantor guru"

Tentu saja jarang, satu-satunya alasan aku ada di kantor adalah saat aku harus mengambil soal remidial.

"Aku hanya mengantar ini."

Begitu aku meletakan tumpukan buku-buku yang kubawa ke atas mejanya, dia melihatku dengan tatapan yang mengatakan kalau dia bingung dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan. Kenapa? apa aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang aneh?

"Bukankah itu tugas Hyuga? apa jangan-jangan rumor itu benar ? Kau bahkan menggantikan tugasnya."

Aku tidak tahu rumor macam apa yang sedang menyebar di sekolah, tapi setidaknya aku punya keyakinan kalau rumor itu ada hubungannya dengan si Hyuga Hanabi yang selau menarik-narikku ke sana ke mari.

"Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi."

Sayangnya, menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terlalu merepotkan, lagipula kemungkinan dia akan percaya dengan keteranganku juga sepertinya tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi, tapi kau kelihatan jadi lebih baik, dulu matamu kelihatan seperti ikan mati tapi sekarang sudah kelihatan ada kehidupan di dalamnya."

Tolong tahan dirimu Bu! memangnya aku dulu seburuk apa? apa kau tidak bisa membuatnya kedengaran sedikit lebih enak didengar?

Banyak hal memang sudah terjadi. Tapi semua hal itu adalah hal buruk yang merugikanku. Contoh gampangnya ya kejadian tadi pagi, aku harus membersihkan taman yang luasnya minta ampun padahal sekolah sudah memberi gaji orang lain untuk mengerjakannya. Dengan begini bukankah aku merebut pekerjaannya? Kenapa aku dipaksa untuk merebut lapangan kerja orang lain.

Pikiran-pikiran tentang hal-hal negatif yang Hyuga Hanabi bawa ke kehidupanku terus menerus muncul di kepalaku, jadi sambil berjalan kembali ke kelas aku terus mereview apa saja yang sudah berubah dariku belakangan ini. Lalu setelah beberapa detik berjalan, aku menabrak seseorang

"E..."

Tingginya hampir sama denganku, di lengan baju sebelah kanannya ada sebuah tanda dengan tulisan angka dua romawi, lalu dia punya rambut hitam panjang yang bisa digunakan untuk iklan sampo. Saat aku melihat wajahnya, kudapati seseorang yang familiar berada di depanku.

"Jangan terlalu dekat denganku!"

Gadis itu mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu mendorong mukaku dengan kuat menggunakan telapak tangannya.

"Maafkan aku."

Begitu dia mendengar suaraku dia langsung mundur sambil memasang pose sesorang yang baru saja dilecehkan. Dan hal itu lebih menyakitkan sebab orang yang kutabrak tadi adalah kakak keduaku. Dan, meski wajahnya tidak menunjukan kalau dia itu marah tapi aku rasa dia tidak suka dengan fakta kalau kami baru saja bertabrakan di lorong sekolah di mana ada banyak orang yang melihat.

Tapi sekali lagi, seakan kalau pikiranku ini mudah dibaca dia buru-buru menambahkan kalimat lain di belakang kata-katanya yang tadi. Apa pikiranku semudah itu bisa dibaca?

"Ko. . Konohamaru jangan salah paham aku tidak marah, aku hanya kaget."

Kedua kakaku memang punya sifat yang bertolak belakang. Di saat kak Sakura lebih memilih tidak melakukan apapun kalau tidak perlu, kak Hinata itu akan melakukan sesuatu kalau dia tidak punya pekerjaan.

Contohnya sekarang ini, kenapa dia harus bertingkah seperti seorang gadis yang ketahuan selingkuh oleh pacarnya? gara-gara itu aku jadi grogi meski padahal yang kuhadapi adalah keluargaku sendiri.

Hanya saja aku sempat menambahkan pikiran-pikiran lain ke otakku, mataku tertuju pada sesuatu yang sedang datang menuju arah kami berdua. Dan, hal itu memaksaku untuk memegang kedua pundak kakakku itu agar tidak berbalik melihat ke belakang.

"Kak Hinata sebaiknya kau cepat masuk, aku dengar kalau sebentar lagi akan ada rapat."

Dia melihatku dengan tatapan bingung yang manis, tapi hal itu bukannya membuatku merasa tenang malah sebaliknya. Dia membuatku jadi tegang.

"A... Iya."

Meski dia adalah anggota keluarga yang sudah hidup denganku selama lima belas tahun, tapi memegang pundaknya sambil menatap langsung ke matanya tetap membuatku jadi salah tingkah sendiri, dan untuk menambah ketidaknyamanan yang kurasakan, tatapan-tatapan tidak enak mengarah padaku dari berbagai penjuru membuatku entah kenapa jadi merasa seperti seorang kriminal.

Sesuatu yang datang itu adalah seorang gadis bernama Hyuga Hanabi.

Sebelum si Hyuga bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang sedang kuhadapi aku memberinya tanda untuk bersembunyi. Lalu, meski sebenarnya dia tidak harus menurutiku. Dia langsung melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu bersembunyi di balik sebuah tong sampah besar.

Padahal aku sendiri mengira kalau dia malah akan marah-marah dan menghajarku di tempat.

"Konohamaru, bocah yang kau bawa ke rumah waktu itu siapa? Apa rumor itu benar?"

Tanpa mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku, kak Hinata bertanya padaku dengan nada yang membuatku jadi ingin menjawab tanpa banyak berpikir. Tingkahnya yang manis serta aura feminimnya benar-benar tidak bias dihadang. Kalau aku bukan adiknya mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa rumor yang sedang kakak bicarakan, tapi kalau bocah yang kakak maksud itu si Hyuga kami berdua itu cuma teman."

Tong sampah di belakang kak Hinata bergetar hebat. Bukan karena situasi paranormal tentunya, aku rasa Hyuga Hanabi yang bersembunyi di baliknya sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan amarah karena dipanggil bocah atau apapun itu. Memadamkan api kemarahannya akan jadi prioritas keduaku, sebelum itu aku harus bisa memisahkan mereka dari satu tempat ini.

Dari pengalaman kemarin-kemarin, ada kemungkinan besar kalau mereka berdua bertemu akan terjadi hal yang akan membuatku jadi bahan omongan seluruh sekolah. Jadi, membiarkan mereka bertemu di sebuah tempat dimana ada banyak orang yang kenal denganku sama sekali bukan keputusan yang bijak. Bagaimana kalau kejadian seperti pagi itu terulang lagi? aku bisa jadi bahan bullying selama berhari-hari.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu"

Pintu tertutup, meninggalkanku yang sedang menanti takdir menyakitkan, takdir untuk dipukuli si Hyuga Hanabi.

"Siapa dia? Terus apa yang kau lakukan dengannya? Kenapa kau bilang kalau kita hanya tem. . . maksudku kenapa dia menyebutku bocah?"

Kalau dari pemilihan kata dan model pertanyaannya, bisa kupastikan kalau dia tidak sadar orang yang dia bicarakan itu adalah kak Hinata. Tapi! Mengatakan kalau tadi itu adalah Kak Hinata juga sepertinya bukan pilihan yang baik dan malahan berpotensi memperparah keadaan.

Aku hanya bisa menyerah dan menerima takdirku dengan lapang dada untuk dijadikan sandbag olehnya. Belakangan ini aku sudah mulai terbiasa dipukulinya, aku memang sama sekali tidak suka tapi dengan ini dia bisa sedikit lebih tenang. Kejadian itu membuatku tidak mau tertidur lagi dalam pelajaran karena aku takut mendapat mimpi buruk.

Pelajaran sebelumnya terasa begitu lama untukku. Saat ini istirahat ke dua sudah mulai dan aku mulai lapar. Hyuga Hanabi yang dari jam istirahat pertama marah-marah masih mempertahankan perasaannya itu sampai sekarang. Bahkan atmosfir kelas yang biasanya seperti ladang rumput yang tenang mendadak jadi seperti rawa yang penuh buaya.

Seluruh kelas melihatku dengan tatapan aneh, bukan salahku kalau dia itu marah tapi seluruh kelas seperti bilang kalau aku yang harus bertanggung jawab.

"Tadi saat kalian ke kelas kalian kelihatan sangat akrab bahkan dia sampai menggandeng tanganmu lalu kenapa dia terus saja menggeram saat melihatmu?"

Ada yang salah dalam kata-katanya, moodku tidak pernah baik saat bersamanya! bagaimana bisa aku bisa akrab dengan orang yang bertanggung jawab untuknya. Selain itu aku tidak bergandengan dengannya, dia itu cuma menarik-narikku paksa sepanjang perjalanan.

Kalau moodnya terus buruk seperti itu aku khawatir nanti sore aku tidak bisa sampai di rumah dengan selamat.

"Konohamaru! tenangkan dia ya, aku pergi dulu, aku sudah tidak tahan denga aura tidak enak di sini."

Semua orang juga pasti tidak akan tahan dengan atmosfir berat di sekelilingnya, dan entah kenapa tanggung jawab merefresh moodnya harus jadi tugasku.

Hampir tidak ada seorangpun di dalam kelas kecuali kami berdua sebab yang lain sudah sengaja kabur meninggalkanku, karena itulah aku tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali membuatnya lupa dengan kemarahannya.

Harusnya sedikit minuman dingin mampu mengurangi stress di otaknya, lagipula aku masih punya uang lebih karena dua hari yang lalu aku tidak menggunakannya. Bisa dibilang itu adalah salah satu efek samping yang kusukuri dari event pagi dengan si Hyuga.

Sekarang yang jadi masalah adalah bagaimana aku mengajaknya keluar, moodnya benar-benar sedang tidak baik. Kalau aku salah menggunakan kalimat bisa-bisa aku di datangi malaikat kematian lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

Kalau aku bicara dengan nada keras dia pasti akan memukulku lebih keras dari suaraku, kalau aku bicara pelan dia malah akan meluangkan waktunya untuk memakiku habis-habisan.

Entah kenapa aku diberi pilihan yang benar-benar sulit untuk dipilih. Sebab keduanya sama buruknya.

Sudahlah! Lihat saja nanti!

"Hyuga kau haus tidak? Aku mau ke kantin mau ikut?"

"Pergi kau!"

Tatapannya sangat menusuk. Tapi aku tidak punya niat untuk mundur satu langkahpun.

"Ayolah aku yang membayar."

Yang bisa kulakukan adalah terus maju dan memaksa. Aku sadar kalau metodeku sama sekali tidak menyenangkan dan super mengganggu, tapi aku tidak bisa mundur hanya karena aku akan dianggap seperti bukan laki-laki.

"Heee... hei aku belum bilang mau kan?"

Walau dia belum bilang 'mau' pada akhirnya kami tetap pergi ke kantin berdua.

Saat ini kami masih berjalan ke sana ke mari untuk mencari tempat yang kosong. Kami sudah lumayan lama berkeliling, tapi tetap saja kami masih belum menemukan tempat kosong yang kucari, sejujurnya aku juga jarang keluar dari kelas saat istirahat jadi aku masih belum terbiasa dengan keadaan yang ramai oleh siswa lain yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar kami.

Saat ini istirahat sehingga keadaan ramai tidak normal itu tidak membuatku heran. Yang membuatku heran malahan si Hyuga Hanabi, dia terus saja memegang lengan baju kiriku dengan erat bagai anak kecil yang takut hilang dalam kerumunan. Bukannya tidak suka atau apa, tapi kalau begini mungkin saja rumor baru akan mucul sebelum aku tahu rumor yang sekarang sedang menyebar. Melihat bagaimana murid lain memandang kami, aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Seseorang melambaikan tangannya pada kami berdua, dari sudut ini kami bisa memastikan kalau di sana ada tempat yang tersisa dan bisa kami gunakan untuk duduk.

"Ayo ke sana Hyuga"

"Ha.. Iya"

Saat hanya berdua denganku, dia selalu bertindak seperti preman atau penguasa yang lalim. Tapi begitu di sekitar kami ada banyak orang, perilakunya berubah jadi persis anak perempuan pemalu. Ini info penting. Kalau dia mulai liar lagi, mungkin aku hanya perlu menaruhnya ditengah kerumunan orang. Lalu dia akan diam.

"Kak Sakura? ternyata tadi kakak ya"

"Kau bersamanya lagi ya, syukurlah. Tadinya aku khawatir kalau kau akan jadi orang tumpul selamanya."

Apa maksud perkataanmu? apa kau sedang ingin menyakiti hatiku secara langsung. Kalau iya, kau sudah berhasil.

Aku dan Hyuga Hanabi duduk berjajar di seberang meja dari tempat kak Sakura.

Aku sedikit heran bagaimana dia bisa sendirian di tempat seramai ini, mengingat betapa terkenalnya dia. Saat ini harusnya dia dikelilingi teman-temannya kan? Meskipun kurasa keadaanya agak aneh tapi jelas dia sendiri malah tidak perduli sama sekali. Dia malah dengan tanpa ekspresi membaca buku di tangannya seakan semua orang hanyalah rumput yang bergoyang.

"Hyu. . . . apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hyuga Hanabi bersembunyi di belakang punggungku. Ya ampun, apa bocah sudah gila.

"Apa dia sepemalu itu? Dia selalu saja bersembunyi di belakangmu kalau bertemu denganku."

Sama sekali tidak, dia hanya akan bertingkah seprti ini kalau ada kau ataupun kak Hinata. Kalau kami hanya berdua dia itu orang yang sangat berbeda! Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Woi Hyuga!."

Kalau kau selalu bertingkah seperti ini di hadapan kedua kakakku, bagaimana kau bisa mengalahkan mereka? Apa kau mau kalah sebelum berperang.

"Tapi dia itu rangking satu saat ujian masuk kan? Dia pasti pintar, selain itu dia juga punya wajah yang imut, beruntung sekali kau."

Beruntung katamu?

"Ya aku memang beruntung, dalam arti yang luas."

Dia memukulku dengan keras di pinggang,

"Apa maksudmu Konohamaru? apa kau mau dapat pelajaran tambahan sepulang sekolah?"

Pelajaran tambahan macam?

"Tidak! terima kasih."

Apapun itu yang jelas aku sama sekali tidak ingin tahu.

Kenapa kak Sakura bis menyukai macan kecil itu? Kepribadiannya buruk, dia suka nyakar, lalu selain tampangnya yang manis dan otaknya yang pintar kurasa tidak ada yang bisa dibilang sisi yang baik.

Maksudku. Lihat saja badannya! dia itu kelas satu SMU tapi penampilannya persis anak kecil. Sebagai seorang lelaki aku akan bicara jujur. Aku akan lebih suka kalau tubuhnya agak sedikit berkembang.

Tentu saja bukan berarti aku menyukainya.

"Belikan aku minuman Konohamaru."

"Kau mau apa kak dan kau apa Hyuga?"

Gadis kecil itu memasang pose berpikir.

"Aku ikut jadi aku bisa memilih."

Seseorang tolong jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Kenapa saat aku mau pergi dia memasang ekspresi tidak mau ditinggal? Aku benar-benar butuh bantuan.

"Tidak bisa! Aku ingin bicara denganmu, biar Konohamaru saja yang pergi."

Wajah kak Sakura masih tidak terlalu banyak perubahan, tapi suaranya terdengar lebih dalam sehingga kurasa si Hyuga Hanabi kehilangan keinginan untuk melawan.

"A umm.."

Gadis itu mengangguk. Dengan ragu.

Aku pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa rasa khawatir sedikitpun. Kenapa? Kak Sakura itu punya kemampuan sepesial untuk menangani orang-orang dengan kepribadian sulit. Jadi, meski aku selalu kesulitan menghadapi si Hyuga itu aku yakin seratus persen kalau itu bukanlah masalah untuk kakak pertamaku.

Aku memasukkan dua buah koin ke dalam mesin penjual minuman otomatis di depanku, jujur saja aku baru tahu kalau kantin sekolah punya sesuatu seperti vending machine. Padahal aku sekolah di sini, tapi aku tidak pernah tahu ada benda ini di sini. Sekolah macam apa ini?

"Kau sudah lanjut ke tahap selanjutnya ya?"

Seseorang menepuk punggungku dari belakang, dari subjek pembicaraan dan logatnya saja aku sudah bisa menebak siapa di sana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kiba.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aku tidak sedang berpura-pura bodoh apalagi bodoh beneran. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Kau mengenalkan dia pada keluargamu kan, si Hyuga Hanabi itu."

Mengenalkan. Siapa yang mau lamaran memangnya?

Awalnya aku dan dia hanya bicara tentang si Hyuga, tapi setelah itu dia mulai menambahkan berbagai topik tidak berguna dalam pembicaraan kami. Dan karena merasa tidak enak padanya yang sepertinya ditinggalkan teman-temannya karena tidak paham apa yang dia bicarakan, terpaksa kulayani obrolannya selama hampir sepuluh menit.

Aku rasa kali ini aku bukan hanya akan dapat masalah besar, tidak hanya membuat si Hyuga menunggu aku juga membuat kak Sakura melakukan hal yang sama hanya untuk mendapat sekaleng minuman.

"Baiklah kak Sakura."

"Anak baik."

Kak Sakura? Panggilan seperti itu pada kakak kelas memang normal. Tapi kedekatan mereka sangat tidak normal dan benar-benar berlebihan. Hyuga Hanabi yang tadi mengeluarkan aura tidak mau didekati sekarang menempel bagai magnet pada kak Sakura tanpa rasa malu.

Kemarahan si Hyuga yang tadi dia bawa ke sini sudah menguap ke langit-langit, dan bahkan. Sekarang dia sedang memasang wajah super senang saat kak Sakura mengelus-elus kepalanya.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi. Ini terlalu aneh.

"Kak Sakura berhenti melakukan hal memalukan itu."

Gadi kecil di sampingmu jadi kelihatan seperti hewan peliharaan.

"Apanya yang memalukan? Apa kau tidak bisa melihat wajah bahagianya."

Bagian itu, tidak bisa kubantah. Wajah si Hyuga menunjukan apa yang kak Sakura katakan.

"Jangan ganggu aku Konohamaru!"

Dan dia bahkan marah saat aku mengganggunya.

"Jangan cemburu padaku Konohamaru! aku ini kakakmu."

Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau ini wanita? kau membuatku benar-benar khawatir kalau kau akan menipu si Hyuga dan menjadikannya peliharaanmu. Lalu, jangan menggodaku seperti itu. Kau membuat orang lain jadi salah paham tentang hubunganku dengan bocah itu.

"Ini minuman kalian."

Setelah kuserahkan kedua pesanan mereka, aku sendiri langsung duduk sedangkan Kak Sakura meminum softdrink miliknya. Lalu si Hyuga Hanabi. Dia melihatku dengan tatapan marah sekan-akan aku sudah merusak kebahagiannya. Biasanya dia sudah memukulku begitu dia merasa terganggu tapi karena ada kak Sakura di depannya dia lebih memutuskan menahan diri. Mungkin.

"Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu ya Hanabi, jaga adikku baik-baik."

Apa maksud pembicaraan mereka? dan kenapa kak Sakura lebih akrab dengan gadis itu daripada aku?

"I.. iya"

"Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Kalian jelas sedang membicarakanku, bagaimana itu bukan urusanku.

Aku sudah menduga kalau di akan bilang begitu, tapi kalau dia sudah mengeluarkan nada-nada tajam seperti itu berarti dia sudah kembali sehat. Walau dengan begini rasa depresiku kemungkinan akan bertambah aku tetap merasa lega, kalau si Hyuga sudah kembali seperti semula berarti usahaku sepertinya sudah berhasil.

Perasaan lega itu kumanifestasikan dengan menghela nafas panjang.

Aku berniat langsung pergi dari kantin, tapi sesuatu menarik perhatianku dan membuatku berhenti. Di bekas tempat duduk kak Sakura ada botol minuman ringan yang tadi kubelikan, sepertinya dia lupa membawanya.

Aku tidak terbiasa membuang-buang uang jadi kuputuskan untuk mengambil benda itu dan kuminum sisanya.

Sayang sekali kalau barang yang sudah dibeli tidak digunakan kan?

"Stop! Itu bekas kakakmu kan?"

"Terus kenapa?"

Ini hanya minuman. Saat kecil kami bahkan sering bergantian menggunakan sikat gigi.

"Berikan padaku! Sekarang!"

Dia melemparkan minumannya yang belum dibuka kepadaku sedangkan softdrink yang tadi akan kuminum dia ambil paksa lalu ditelan dalam sekali tenggak.

Woi-woi, kau ini perempuan kan? Cobalah bersikap lebih seperti perempuan.

"Sekarang kita harus kembali ke kelas, bel sudah berbunyi!"

Berbeda dengan saat kami datang, kali ini dia berjalan dengan cepat di depanku untuk mengejar waktu. Kalau moodnya sebaik ini, harusnya nanti sore dia tidak akan memberikan pelajaran tambahan apapun padaku.

Dan ketika pulang sekolah.

Ramalanku jadi nyata. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang si Hyuga tidak sekalipun menyuruh-nyuruhku melakukan hal-hal menyusahkan. Dia masih tenggelam dalam apapun itu pikirannya sejak jam istirahat, kurasa pikiran itu sangatlah kuat.

Dia bahkan sampai lupa dengan perjanjian merugikan kami tadi pagi.

Setelah mengantarnya pulang aku langsung bergerak lurus menuju rumah. Hampir seperti ada GPS di dalam otakku, kedua kakiku serasa begitu saja menuruti jalur baru itu. Walau memang sedikit melelahkan harus berjalan bolak-balik dari rumahku ke rumahnya, lalu dari rumahnya ke rumahku lagi, tapi kakiku sudah tidak merasa pegal seperti saat hari pertama.

Mungkin ini yang namanya efek "aku sudah terbiasa".

Sore itu aku sampai di rumah saat jam makan malam dengan kedua kakakku sudah siap di meja makan.

"Aku pulang."

Hanya saja. Layaknya suami yang pulang kerja telat, aku diintrogasi oleh kakakku sendiri.

"Apa kau mengantarnya lagi Konohamaru?"

"Begitulah, kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau itu kekasihnya apa? Dia itu selalu memperlakukanmu seenaknya apa kau tidak marah?"

"Kami itu cuma sedang bermain-main, kami kan teman"

"Alasan bodoh macam apa itu?"

Ketika aku tidak bisa lagi menjawab kak Hinata, bantuan datang dan akupun selamat. Kak Sakura menghentikan perdebatan satu arah kami.

"Sudahlah! Berhenti berdebat dan makan malam lalu kau Hinata! jangan membicarakan orang lain seperti itu Hanabi tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan."

Akhirnya, aku bisa lolos dan kak Hinata tidak menekanku lagi dengan pertanyaan tentang masalah itu. Tapi, dia sepertinya sangat tidak senang dengan hasil yang dia dapatkan.

Jika Kak Sakura sudah angkat bicara, tak seorangpun di antara aku dan kak Hinata yang mampu bicara lagi. Sebagai kakak tertua dia memang selalu bisa mengatasi masalah semacam ini. Bahkan kurasa ayahku saja tidak akan setegas kak Sakura.

Malam itu demi menghindari pertengkaran agar tidak berlanjut, aku selalu tidak pernah menyebut nama Hyuga Hanabi di meja makan.

Kak Sakura duduk sambil makan dengan tenang, sedangkan kak Hinata malah sibuk menusuk-nusukkan garpu ke piring kosong sambil melihat ke arahku. Melihat dengan tatapan yang sangat tidak enak.

Kak Hinata yang biasanya adem ayem sekarng kelihatan sangat marah. Dan yang lebih buruknya lagi adalah, aku tidak mungkin aku bisa menanyakannya penyebabnya sekarang.

Ketika aku sedang mengalihkan perhatianku ke makanan di depanku. Ponsel di saku celanaku begetar yang menandakan ada seseorang yang mengirim pesan atau menelponku, secara sembunyi-sembunyi aku mengeluarkan ponselku untuk melihat siapa yang menghubungiku.

Kuletakkan benda di bawah meja dan ternyata sebuah SMS sudah masuk ke ponselku.

Subyek [Darurat]

Dari subyeknya sepertinya aku memang dalam keadaan darurat.

Pesan.

Jam tuju kau harus ke sekolah, jangan telat ini perintah! Kalau kau tidak terlihat di sana lima menit setelah aku datang akan kuseret kau dari rumahmu.

Dari kata-kata preman ini sudah bisa di pastikan kalau yang mengirim pesan ini adalah Hyuga Hanabi.

Sejak kapan dia punya nomor ponselku? Aku tidak ingat pernah memberikannya.

Padahal aku baru saja makan malam tapi dia sudah punya alasan untuk mengeluarkanku dari rumah. Kalau aku tidak datang bisa di pastikan dia akan benar-benar ke sini dan menyeretku pergi ke sekolah.

Benar-benar darurat.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku aku merasa kalau waktu berjalan terlalu cepat. Sekarang sudah hampir jam tuju dan aku masih belum tahu bagaimana cara pergi dari rumah tanpa diketahui kedua kakakku. Kamarku yang berada di lantai dua juga menjadi faktor yang menyulitkanku pergi dari ruanganku sekarang ini. Satu-satunya penghubung ruangan ini dengan dunia luar hanyalah sebuah pohon besar yang dulu sering kupanjat saat kecil.

"Apa boleh buat."

Kuharap aku tidak terlalu berat untuk pohon itu.

"Kau terlambat dua menit Konohamaru!"

"Maaf! Apa perlumu sekarang?"

Aku ingin segera pulang sebelum ada yang sadar kalau aku pergi.

Tanpa memperdulikan apa yang kutanyakan dia langsung masuk ke dalam gerbang. Biasanya gerbang sekolah akan di kunci saat sudah jam segini, tapi jadi murid yang dekat dengan guru sepertinya memberi si Hyuga ini hak akses masuk ke sekolah kapan saja dia inginkan.

Kami berdua masuk ke sekolah yang sangat gelap dengan si Hyuga mempimpin jalan kami. Dari rute yang kami ambil aku rasa dia akan kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil sesuatu yang dia tinggalkan di kelas tanpa sengaja alias ketinggalan.

"Kalau kau ingin mengambil barangmu bukankah bisa di lakukan besok?"

"Diam saja kau! Barang itu sangat penting tauk kalau sampai ada yang menemukannya bisa gawat."

Lalu kenapa kau membawa sepenting itu ke sekolah? Bukankah akan lebih aman kalau di tinggal saja di rumah dengan begitu aku tidak akan rept-repot ke sini sekarang.

"Eh Hyuga kau tahu tidak?"

"Tahu apa? Dan tolong jangan panggil aku Hyuga terus-terusan yang punya nama Hyuga bukan hanya aku saja di sekolah ini."

"Kalau begitu Hanabi apa kau tahu tentang mitos sekolah ini?"

"Mitos macam apa? Aku tidak pernah dengar hal semacam itu."

Selama perjalanan kami melewati ruangan demi ruangan dan satu persatu anak tangga, aku menceritakan mitos yang kudengar dari Kiba.

Cerita itu berawal dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu, saat itu ada seorang murid yang sangat hebat di kelas. Dia punya wajah cantik, otak yang pintar dan disukai oleh semua orang. Semua murid di sekolah tidak ada yang pernah merasa tidak suka padanya dan semua orang selalu ingin jadi temannya.

Tapi saat dia naik ke kelas dua belas dia tiba-tiba meninggal. Ada yang bilang dia meninggal bersama seluruh keluarganya saat kebakaran, ada yang bilang kalau dia meninggal karena tertabrak mobil, dan ada juga yang bilang kalau dia bunuh diri.

Semua infomrasi itu tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan kebenarannya, tapi yang jelas karena kematiannya yang mendadak itu seluruh kelaspun shock dan teman-teman terdekatnya jatuh dalam kesedihan. Sampai suatu hari.

Seseorang mengatakan hal itu.

"Mengatakan apa Konohamaru?"

"Aku akan mengatakannya kalau kau mau melepaskan lengan bajuku"

"Jangan memberiku perintah, kau masih ingat kan kalau hari ini kau itu milikku?"

"Kalau kau takut pegang saja tanganku jangan lengan bajuku!."

Kau membuatku kesusahan berjalan.

"Kau itu idiot ya?!"

Dia sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkanku sehingga aku terus saja bercerita.

Seseorang dari kelasnya bilang 'dia ada di sana! dia tidak mati!' awalnya seluruh isi kelas bingung dan tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

"Itu cuma bohong kan?"

"Itu memang cuma bohong tapi?"

Hanabi semakin erat memegang lengan bajuku.

Tapi mulai saat itu, satu-persatu seluruh kelas ikut mengiyakan hal itu. Mulai hari itu juga seluruh kelas mulai bertindak seakan-akan kalau murid yang meniggal tadi masih hidup, bahkan kepala sekolah memberi tempat duduk khusus saat upacara kelulusan.

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Itu memang bagus kalau cuma berakhir sampai di situ."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah….."

Aku memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan apa yang akan aku katakan padanya, aku bisa mendengar dia menelan ludah. Dia juga semakin erat memegang lengan bajuku, aku rasa dia benar-benar takut. Walau dia bertingkah seperti penjajah saat siang hari, saat ini dia berubah jadi anak kecil yang penakut di malam hari.

Dan aku lebih suka versi nomor duanya.

"Selanjutnya adalah.."

"Selanjutnya?"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Kya!"

Biasanya reaksi orang yang ketakutan adalah kabur, tapi kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Hanabi itu tidak biasa. Begitu dia benar-benar takut dia malah langsung meninju mukaku dengan sangat keras.

"Dasar bodoh! Berani-beraninya kau menakutiku."

"Maafkan aku! aku janji akan melakukannya lagi kapan-kapan!"

"Janji macam apa itu!?"

Dan diapun melupakan ketakutannya dan mengejarku seperti orang kesurupan.

Tanpa sadar kami berdua sudah sampai di depan kelas. Setelah itu Hanabi langsung mengambil barangnya dan mengajaku untuk segera keluar. Dia kelihatan masih agak ketakutan sehingga aku mencoba menakutinya beberapa kali agar bisa melihat benda macam apa yang sepenting itu baginya.

Hanya saja yang berhasil kuthu hanyalah bahwa benda itu adalah sebuah buku. Dia benar-benar mempertahankannya dan berusaha sangat kerasa agar aku tidak bisa melihatnya lebih jelas. Bahkan beberapa kali dengan menggunakan kekeraasan.

Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan penyeranganku akan sangat tidak berguna selain itu aku juga agak kasihan padanya. Aku kembali fokus untuk segera keluar dari sekolah.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Konohamaru."

"Iya-iya."

Karena sifat bar-barnya yang seperti laki-laki, aku sama sekali merasa malu saat aku mengalungkan lengan kiriku ke lehernya dari samping. Kalau saja dia punya sifat yang lebih feminin semacam kak Hinata tentu saja aku tidak akan berani melakukannya.

Tapi mengesampingkan sifatnya, tidak diragukan lagi dia itu perempuan. Sensasi saat kulitku menyentuh pundaknya yang tertutup kain terasa berbeda dari teman-temanku yang lain. Kecil dan lembut. Yang jelas rasanya beda.

"O..Konohamaru lepaskan aku! ngh..."

Jangan berisik, dan jangan mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh macam itu! kau membuatku grogi.

"Ssstt. . . . . . "

Aku mendekatkan mulutku ke telinganya yang kecil sebab aku tidak mau mengeluarkan suara yang berlebihan. Tapi gara-gara jaraku, bisa kulihat pipinya yang mulai memerah dan tingkahnya yang entah kenapa mulai berubah.

Dia akan berteriak saat aku melakukannya jadi aku langsung membekap mulutnya sebelum dia sempat membuka mulutnya. Dengan begitu dia semakin salah tingkah dan wajah baby facenya tambah merah.

Sialan. Kenapa dia jadi kelihatam tambah manis. Kau membuatku jadi semakin grogi gadi kecil.

"Diam Hanabi! apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh?"

"Cepat lepaskan aku!"

Dia terus-terusan memberontak.

"Ada yang mengikuti kita dari tadi."

"Benarkah? kau bukan cuma car-cari alasan kan?"

Cuma sedikit.

"Tentu saja! kau pikir aku mau melakukan apa?"

"Apa itu hantu yang kau bicarakan tadi?"

Mana mungkin timing untuk hantu itu muncul bisa setepat ini? lagipula keberadan mereka juga masih jadi tanda tanya besar. Lalu, cerita itu saja bahkan kudengar dari Kiba yang notabene adalah orang yang tidak pernah serius. Tidak mungkin kalau cerita semacam itu benar-benar terjadi di sekolah ini dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu.

"Kau dengar suara itu kan? itu langkah kaki, tidak mungkin hantu repot-repot jalan."

"Tapi!"

"Tenang saja, aku kan ada di sini, lagipula kalau ada bahaya kau kan bisa menggunakanku sebagai tameng."

Sebab aku masih miliknya dalam sehari.

Aku berdiri di depannya lalu meletakan kedua telapak tanganku di pundaknya, dan tanpa kuduga dia langsung berhenti bergerak saat aku menatap langsung ke matanya yang lebar. Sebagai reaksi tambahan dia juga langsung diam dan mengangguk. Pada saat itulah aku juga melihat bayangan bergerak di belakangnya, agar Hanabi tidak panik aku tidak memberitahukan apa yang aku lihat.

Sembunyi-sembunyi aku meneliti bayangan itu.

"Kya... Waaa..."

Jangan ketakutan hanya karena hal kecil semacam itu! kau bukan anak kecil kan?

Dia memelukku secara tiba-tiba secara reflex setelah mendengar suara menyeramkan dari belakangnya, badannya bergetar dia bahkan kelihatan hampir menangis. Dia benar-benar takut, rasa kasihanku tanpa sadar membuat tanganku terangkat dan mengelus kepalanya. Walau melihatnya ketakutan lumayan membuatku senang, tapi sekarang ini rasa kasihanku padanya lebih dominan.

"Jangan khawatir! Selama aku ada di sini kau tidak perlu takut."

"Un..."

Dia kembali mengangguk.

Selama ada aku memang Hanabi dia tidak perlu khawatir. Yang dari tadi mengikuti kami adalah dua orang yang kukenal. Bayangan tadi bisa kupastikan milik dua orang itu, kak Sakura dan kak Hinata.

Saat aku memperhatikan bayangan tadi memang mereka berdua bersembunyi hanya saja tidak ada yang sadar kalau di belakang mereka ada cermin yang bisa membuatku bisa melihat wajah mereka dengan jelas. Kalau mereka ada di sini sudah jelas kalau mereka tahu aku pergi diam-diam, jadi sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi aku berekting sembunyi-sembunyi.

Malam mencekampun berakhir, aku mengantar Hanabi pulang pada sekitar jam setengah sembilan malam. Saat pulang dia bukan hanya memegang lengan bajuku seperti siangnya, dia bahkan memeluknya erat-erat seakan-akan aku akan kabur kalau dia melepaskannya.

Aku harap tidak ada murid lain yang melihatku melakukan pose memalukan ini selain kak Sakura dan kak Hinata. Bayangkan saja kalau Kiba melihatku, bisa jadi besok akan ada rumor baru.

Aku pulang, dan dengan berani masuk lewat pintu depan.

Kak Sakura sedang membaca buku tebal seperti biasa Kak Hinata menonton acara TV. Mereka berdua sudah bertingkah sealami mungkin di depanku. Tapi aku masih bisa mengidentifikasi gerakan-gerakan aneh semacam tidak mau melihatku atau pura-pura tidak tahu ada aku di sana.

"Terus ! Apa maksud kalian mengikutiku?"

"Siapa yang mengikutimu? Dari tadi kami di rumah terus, kami tidak ke sekolah malam-malam"

Apanya yang di sini terus? Jelas-jelas dia mengatakannya sendiri dengan jelas. Kak Hinata itu pintar, tapi kalau dia sedang grogi dia akan kehilangan akal sehat dan pikirannya akan jadi blank sehingga hal-hal yang seharusnya jadi rahasia malah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ide siapa itu?"

"Ide apa? Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, iya kan kak Hinata?"

"Itu idenya."

"Kenapa kau menghianatiku kak Sakura!?"

Kak Sakura terus menatapku dengan ekor matanya sampai aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kalau dilanjutkan terus, pembicaraan ini cuma akan berputar-putar dan tidak ada akhirnya. Karena itulah aku memutuskan mundur.

Setelah menyikat gigi dan cuci muka, aku naik ke lantai dua dimana kamar kami bertiga berada.

Hari ini memang melelahkan, tapi aku jadi semakin tahu banyak tentang Hanabi walau aku tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi dia memang orang yang menarik. Aku tidak perlu menahan diri kalau aku sedang bersamanya, rasanya benar-benar bebas walau aku harus membayar dengan harga yang lumayan mahal.

Minimal sebuah pukulan setiap harinya. Kalau diingat-ingat aku dan dia hanya punya waktu enam bulan bersamanya, bukan berarti aku tidak rela berpisah dengannya! hanya saja mungkin saja aku akan merindukan bagaimana dia memukulku. Setelah enam bulan, kehidupanku akan jadi normal lagi.

"Konohamaru bisa aku bicara denganmu sebentar?"

"Ada apa kak Sakura?"

"Ini tentang Hinata."

Dengan wajahnya yang tertutup buku aku tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresinya, tapi dari suaranya dia pasti serius. Dia menghirup nafas panjang lalu menyandarkan badannya di tembok depan kamarnya.

"Dari dulu orang yang paling dekat denganmu adalah Hinata, jadi dialah yang paling khawatir tentangmu."

"Aku tahu itu."

Sampai dua tahun yang lalu memang itulah yang terjadi, kami selalu bersama apapun yang terjadi. Bisa dibilang kamilah orang yang paling dekat di keluarga ini, hanya saja itu masa lalu sekarang. Sama seperti kak Sakura, kak Hinata juga semakin jauh dariku sejak dia masuk SMU dan tanpa sadar aku sudah tidak pernah bicara dengannya lagi seperti saat kami masih kecil.

Pembicaraan kami hanya sebatas formalitas.

"Syukurlah kalau kau benar-benar tahu, dia sering mengeluh padaku, katanya kau selalu menjauhinya."

"Aku tidak menjauhinya, aku hanya menjaga jarak dengan kalian."

Kak Sakura menutup bukunya, aku yakin dia tidak suka dengan jawabanku tadi. Sebab ketenangan yang menyelimuti kami berdua terasa lain.

"Berhenti bilang hal semacam itu! kau masih ingat kalau kita itu keluarga kan?"

"Maaf! maafkan aku."

"Jangan minta maaf! Kau lelah kan aku rasa sudah saatnya tidur, aku juga akan tidur. Selamat malam."

Dulu kami bertiga tidak seperti ini, dulu kami selalu bermain bersama dan tertawa bersama sebagai sebuah keluarga. Saat ada yang sedih diantara kami pasti selalu ada yang menghibur sampai orang itu benar-benar kembali ceria.

Dulu saat siang kami akan pergi ke taman dan bermain sampai sore lalu malamnya kami akan perang bantal sampai-sampai Ayah marah dan memaksa kami semua untuk tidur, setelah itu malamnya kami diam-diam bermain lagi.

Aku sadar kalau semua itu sudah hanya merupakan sebuah kenangan belaka, tidak mungkin hal semacam itu bisa terulang lagi sekarang. Mereka sudah ada di tempat yang tinggi, meninggalkanku di tanah.

Sendirian dalam kegelapan.

Foto kami bertiga saat kecil yang sedang tersenyum masih terpajang dengan rapi di atas meja belajarku. Saat itu kami benar-benar bahagia, saat aku melihatnya lagi aku bahkan merasa kalau kejadian itu baru kemarin.

Ponselku kembali bergetar. Dan sekali lagi, yang menghubungiku adalah Hanabi.

"Ada apa kau meneleponku malam-malam begini?"

"Aku tidak meneleponmu karena aku ingin ngobrol denganmu! Aku hanya memastikan kau sedang belajar."

"Apa kau takut?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Apa kau idiot?"

"Sekarang sudah larut malam jadi aku belajar paginya, selamat mala..."

"Jangan tutup teleponnya! Ini perintah."

Akhirnya malam itu kuhabiskan mengobrol dengan Hanabi sampai dia tertidur tanpa sadar, Aku menutup teleponnya setelah aku yakin dia benar-benar tidur. Pembicaraan kami memang tidak penting, tapi setiap kali aku bicara dengannya aku merasa begitu lega.

Enam bulan lagi mungkin kami tidak akan bisa lagi melakukan ini.

"Apa kau juga akan meninggalkanku seperti mereka?"

Hanabi.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Dan terima kasih sudah menunggu lamaaaaaaaaa sekali.


End file.
